I Don't care
by Impper1
Summary: Takes place during and after "Take Me Out." Warning: One chapter contains Abuse. Chapters to come will contain a lot of Sexual themes and other things. It's a Jonnor Fic with a little bit of other stuff added in. *Currently on Hiatus.*
1. The Question

Chapter 1

(In Jude's perspective)

It was after Connor and I's visit to the batting cages that it's been a little weird between us. I know I like him but I don't think he knows. The only people who know I like him is Mari and Mommy (Lena). I asked Mommy if he could come over and she said it was fine with her, so I went and asked him if he wanted to come over.

"So. I have this new game, Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate. I haven't tried the game yet but I heard it was good. Do you want to come over and play with me?" I asked curiously, hoping he can't hear my heartbeat racing.

Connor looked at me with hurt/pity in his eyes. I was afraid what he was going to say… "I can't, my dad doesn't want us to hang out at all… He thinks you're gay but I know you aren't. I'm sorry"

I was shocked, did I really seem like that? A new question pop into my mind. One that I need an answer to.

"What if I was gay? Would you still stay over or just think of me as repulsive?"

Silence. I left him at his locker and went to English. Wonderful, my "best friend" Is a homophobic ass like his father. I can't believe I ever liked him.

(Connor's POV)

It's lunch time, the period before I have class with Jude. I'm a nervous wreck. I've been trying to think of a way of telling Jude that I don't care who he is, He's my best friend. Well that's what I'm going to tell him. What I really want to tell him is that I love him and I want him to be my boyfriend. I don't care what my dad says about him. I'm going to be friends with him, hopefully more than that but here's to hoping!

The lunch bell rang. No sign of Jude at lunch. I wonder where he was. While walking past Mrs. Fosters' office I saw Jude in there with his mom. I guess he was having lunch there, probably to avoid me.

Science time. I'm going to wait till he chooses a place to sit so I can sit next to him. Well, he beat me here and he had one open seat next to him and I claimed it before anyone took it. I unpacked my things and I went to speak to Jude. Of course the teacher walked in before I could get a word out. I took out a piece of paper and wrote a note to Jude

"Remember what you said earlier today? About you being gay? I don't care who or what you are, you are my best friend and nothing can change that, my dad can't do anything to stop me hanging out with you. I want you to be by my side always, ok? I like you, I know I do."

I gave it to Jude before I realized what I said. I just told Jude I liked him and I didn't even know if he liked me. He did hand me the note back saying this:

"I'll talk to you at the end of school ok? I don't want to be caught doing this. But thanks I guess my fears were for naught."

He smiled at me and the class ended in what felt to me like an eternity. I met him at his locker, He was the last one there which was odd because he normally would leave before everyone else.

"You wanted to see me..?" I said curiously

"Huh? Oh yea! I wanted to give you something but you have to close your eyes to get it" He smirked. It's probably a punch to the gut since I am taller than him. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the punch.

Boy was I wrong by about infinity miles.


	2. Coming Out

Chapter 2

Connor's POV:

It's been a few days since Jude and I kissed. I decided that I'd surprise him at school with something I'd know he would like. I met him at his locker to give him his gift. He was the last person in the hallway, waiting for me.

I hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek. "Hey you," I smiled, "I have a present for you!"

"What is it? I want to know!" I could see the excitement just radiating off him.

I grabbed the book out of my backpack and gave it to him. "I know how much you like reading so I thought I could give this to you." My cheeks were flushed, I could tell.

Jude looked at the book, it read "The Fault in Our Stars." He then kissed me passionately.

"Thank you for the book. I've always wanted to read it!"

"Yea I know…" I smiled.

"Can you come over? Please..? Tell your dad it was for an emergency or you went to another friend's house," He hugged me tightly. "It's one of the few places where I don't have to sneak around."

I hugged him tightly as well and nodded my head. We left the school holding hands and went to go meet Lena at her car.

Jude's POV:

I'm trying to read my mom's face. She looks overjoyed, something she hasn't looked like since I got adopted.

"Look at the cutest couple around," She smiled.

"Mom," I whined. Connor was laughing. "You aren't helping you know," I said looking at him and we shared a kiss. I could hear Lena cooing. "Can we just go home..?"

Lena laughed, "Yea we can go, no making out in the backseat alright?"

In unison, Connor and I said, "We won't!"

While in the car, I was tired from the school day and I fell asleep on Connor's shoulder and he fell asleep on my head. I could feel the weight of his head on me. When we arrived at the house I had woken up and heard my brothers and sisters working at home. I woke up Connor and we got out the car.

"When is dinner Mommy?"

"We have about a ten minutes until dinner is ready, why don't you and Connor go up to your room? Jesus is at wrestling practice so go have fun!" She said with a big grin.

After we went into my room and shared a make out session, I decided to go tell Mari about Connor and me. I brought Connor with me of course because I think the best way to tell her would be to kiss him.

"Mari..? I have something to tell you!" I was smiling really huge and so was Connor.

"Yes, Judicorn what do you want to tell me..? And why did you bring Connor with you?

At that moment Connor and I kissed in front of her and she just squealed, loudly. Luckily it was just Mommy In the house so she can guess what just happened.

"Aww Judicorn, you guys are so cute! Now go back into your room. I know you guys stopped your make out session just to tell me this wonderful news" Mari said with a smiled. I just stood there blushing like an idiot. Connor had to take my hand and lead me back to my room. As soon as the door closed I attacked his lips. It was incredibly soft and he tasted great, I let him explore me with his tongue and I put my arms around his neck, one hand going through his hair. The other just to keep me close to him. Connor's hands around my waist. I felt like this was our moment, and I wish we could just stay here forever except for the fact that Mama (Stef) called everyone for dinner. Before we went downstairs, Connor and I shared one last kiss and we whispered to each other

"I Love you," then walked downstairs, Hands intertwined.


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3.

Callie POV:

I just got home for dinner and I see everyone at the table smiling. Something must have happened that I missed! I pulled up a seat next to Jesus, Connor and Mariana sat next to Jude. The look on Jude's face told me he had something to tell me.

"Hey Callie," Connor and Jude said at the same time, Causing them to giggle.

"Alright" I look at them, "What's going on here?" I couldn't help but smile at what I was thinking. I think Jude has grown up.

"Well for one Callie, I'm gay and uh…" Jude started blushing as Connor went to kiss cheek.

"Jude…" I try to fake anger for not telling me but there is no way that I can do that. I was overjoyed that he had found himself and a wonderful boyfriend like Connor.

I'm pretty sure Jude was convinced I was mad because his facial expression changes but I pick up on it and I go to hug both him and Connor. "Jude, I love you. I don't care who or what you are. Plus you have a pretty cute boyfriend," I smiled and ruffle both of their hair. "Just don't hurt him Connor or else."

"I wouldn't dream of doing so!" Connor said. He added however "My dad does however…"

Everybody kind of just stopped smiling and drop their utensils and I went to go sit down at my seat.

"Spill," Stef said.

Connor's POV:

I told the Fosters everything. From what my Dad said about my fondness for guys and him telling me that I can't hang out with Jude anymore. I was trying to study the looks on everyone's face. Stef and Jesus looked outraged, Callie was unreadable, Lena and Mariana looked like they were ready to cry, Brandon got up to give me a comfort hug and Jude gave me a tight hug. He was in tears as well. I was already crying because I told them everything. I've been abused by my father when he caught me kissing one of my "friends" before I went into Soccer and Baseball. My mother, luckily loves me no matter what but my dad wants this picture perfect son, something I can't give him.

Stef got up to call her office, probably for me to go tell them about my abuse. Everyone finished their dinner and while Jude and I left to go clean the dishes, Lena and Mariana went to hug me and took the duty away from me which is weird for Mariana since she hates chores. Jude and I decided to just go play video games. The way we had positioned each other was a little awkward, Jude sat between my legs. We were playing Dead or alive 5 Ultimate. I was playing as Haybusa (Hi-ya-boo-sa), and Momiji (Mo-me-ji). Jude had to teach me how to pronounce the names. He was playing as Kasumi (Ka-sue-me) and Ayane (Aya-ne). The game was really fun and there was a lot of backstory to the game but I wasn't really focused on that at all. There was a few times I was able to beat Jude but with different people of course. My most recent win was with Brad Wong and Jacky. At that time he was Hayate (Hi-ya-te) and Pai (Pie).

"Come on Jude, Stop whipping my butt." He was on a winning streak, 20-7… Well now 21-7.

"I'm sorry I'm good at fighting games," He said with a chuckle. He had hit fight again and we saw what characters we had gotten, I got Helena (Hel-in-a) and Hitomi (He-toe-me) while he got Sarah and Tina. He had paused the game before anyone of us could get the first hit and turned around, putting the controller far from reach and kissed me. I was surprised that he was so straightforward. I guess telling everyone kind of helped his self-esteem. We were practically all up on each other. Just lying there kissing. My hands at his waist and his arm around my neck, Hand on my face. It could possibly the best moment ever… Until Mariana and Lena came to check on us. That was also the most embarrassing seeing that my hands were traveling up Jude's shirt.

"Aww…" Mariana had said.

"Those hands can only stay at the equator, you're a bit young to go north nor south you hear? I know your brain kind of does other things when it gets "Hot" in the room. But you to make sure you control it. I don't want to walk in on something more than that next time." Lena said, a hint of both playfulness and seriousness at the same time.

"Yes Ma'am! And sorry…" I was blushing at this time, embarrassed.

Lena laughed, "Bedtime kiddos. Connor, you'll be staying with us till your dad is in custody and your mom is back from her business. Again, no funny business got it?"

"Yes ma'am (Mom)" Jude and I said at the same time

"Oh and stop saying the same thing at the same time you hear? It's too cute." Lena said.

Jude and I laughed at that. We have been doing that lately. We did it to Chelsea and Maddie earlier today.

We all went upstairs, Lena said goodnight and Jude and I went to bed…Well Jude did. I couldn't really sleep…

"Jude, Psst Jude..!"

"What?!" Wow, he's cranky when woken up

"Ca-Can I go and sleep with you..? I'm having a hard time sleeping…"

"Oh… Yea go ahead." I couldn't see it but I can tell he was blushing. I went and snuggled up against him. I may be taller than him but I'm not always the dominate him.

"I love you Jude. Please don't leave me… Ever"

"I love you too Connor. Thank you for being here for me and telling us about your father, I know that had to be hard."

"It was."

We ended our conversation there, with a kiss.


	4. It's Our Secret

Chapter 4.

Connor POV.

Jude woke me up extra early today. I think he went to cook breakfast for everyone. I decided to take a shower, just to pass the time. People use the showers to think, a lot. I used this time to reflect on the future. Hopefully I'll be with Jude and I'll get good grades for school, with the help of Jude of course. I decided that I've done enough brooding and get out the shower. I changed into the clothes I got to bring after Stef brought me to my house to get a change of clothes… and arrest my father. I headed downstairs to see if Jude needed help and Jude finished right as I hit the last step. There was still 10 minutes till Stef got up to wake up everyone else so Jude and I thought it would be best to talk about the future.

"D-Do you know how long I'm staying? I really don't want to leave. Then again, if I don't then it would seem like I've been adopted by the Fosters' and dating their son…

"I don't know really… I think it'll be till your mother comes back, but we don't know how long that'll be. My moms are prepared to let you stay here until she does however. How long does she normally take for her to come back home?"

"It matters where she goes. If it's in the country it takes a little from a week or 2. If it's out of the country it's around 5-6 months. One time it was a year. Her flight got canceled a lot because the country was experiencing some bad weather and had a few terrorists attack. She was working in Afghanistan. I think this time she's working in Canada, so it should only take a month or so."

"It's the middle of winter, and we both know how the weather is in Canada…" Jude smiled. His smile is so cute. So cute that I cou-

My thoughts were interrupted when Jude crashed into me. Laying on the couch, intertwined. I'm hoping to dear god Stef doesn't come downstairs at this moment. I stop for a moment to glance at the time. _6:20, we still have time._

"What's wrong…?" Jude asked curiously

"I was looking at the time, I remember you told me she wakes up really early, like 6:25 early."

"Yea… we still have time." He said, biting his lip. Wow… that was pretty hot

My mind went blank. My hands went everywhere practically. His face, his waist, under his shirt. At one point we both had our shirt off. I opened my eyes, again to look at the time but I also heard water. _6:30 _I broke the kiss. I saw out the corner of my eye Stef looking at us.

"Jude. I think one of your brothers is awake. It's also 6:30"

"That's probably my mom in the shower, I didn't hear her wake up anyone. But 6:30 is actually late for Stef. Let's put on our shirts."

My cheeks were probably as red as a cherry, a mixture of embarrassment and happiness/ thoughts. "I'm just going to go use the bathroom, I'll be right back." I made a motion to Stef that I saw her and that she should probably leave so we don't further our embarrassment. Of course at this time Lena was down with her. They were smiling and I can tell they want to squeal right now. They did leave however, they went back upstairs so they can be "surprised" that Jude made breakfast. When I came outside the bathroom everyone was downstairs. I walked next to Jude and kissed his cheek and said good morning.

"They sound like us." Stef said and kissed Lena whispering good morning.

Stef's POV

*FLASHBACK TO A FEW MINUTES AGO*

I walked downstairs to go make breakfast and noticed that it was already made. Jude must have already made it. Now I'm wondering where he went. He must be playing video games with Connor…

Or so I thought. I see my son, shirtless and Connor also shirtless. I kind of revel at the moment, remembering the warning Lena gave them. I then also remember that they are just kids. I'll give them a warning to keep things to a moderation, which this is. If anything I should be proud. He's growing up. I notice Connor kind of eyed the time and saw me. I made this like garbled motioned trying to tell him cut out the session, but also that's ok to do that. Like I said it was garbled.

"Yea I think we should put back on our shirts" I hear Jude say. Even in the heat of the moment he still is mature.

Lena came down the steps and I shushed her and ushered her to see what I was seeing. We were hugging each other, ready to squeal in happiness. I see Connor make a motion to us to go back upstairs, probably to spare the embarrassment that they'd feel to find when we see them shirtless and on top of each other. So we head back upstairs while Jude goes to go take his seat and save Connor's seat. Connor went to use the bathroom so all we had to do was wake up the others and tell them to head straight downstairs.

We went downstairs after a few moments and thank Jude for the wonderful breakfast, probably because of his positive mood.

"Honey you didn't have to do all this." I said hugging Jude.

"I know. I wanted too! Think of it as a thanks… For accepting me and Connor."

"You know we would accept you. No matter what the circumstance. You guys are so cute too," I smiled. I was keeping the secret only Lena and I knew about. I do have to talk to Jude about the make-out session, but not yet. I'm going to let him have his time. I know he's going to be waking up Connor early everyday just for this. I'll just have to remind Connor moderately not to go too far. We don't want Jude to get hurt.


	5. Jonnor

Chapter 5.

(Jude's POV.)

Would it be a shame to say I was the one who initiated the shirtless make-out session? Because I was. I wanted Connor more then he knows I do. At school we hold hands all over the place. We get looks but we don't care. Maddie and Chelsea are still friends with us although they did have their heart's crushed now knowing that both of their crushes are dating each other. Almost everyone is actually supporting us. They heard on the news about what happened to his father, How he abused Connor to hide his sexuality. We got a lot of cooing at school. A lot of the girls at our school love how mature we are with our relationship so…

Lunch time came and went by smoothly.

"Hey Jonnor!" Maddie said.

"Jonnor…?" Connor and I said at the same time. We had no idea where she got this from.

"You know _Jude _and _Connor_? Jonnor?" Chelsea explained.

"That makes sense I guess. I'm surprised that people actually would make that up." Connor said

"It's a thing!" Maddie smiled, "People were shipping it since you came to school with the nail polish on." She said pointing at Connor.

"I secretly shipped it. Then I started liking Connor." Chelsea started.

I laughed, "We get the story."

Mommy came to find me to talk to Connor and me.

"How was your school day so far?"

"Good!" We say in unison.

"Well Connor, I have news for you." Connor has this scared look on his face. "Your mother sent money for you to enjoy yourself while you stay with us. I told her about Jude and yours relationship and she seemed overjoyed to see you guys are together."

Connor was given at least $150. He spent most of the money on me which I wished he didn't. It was his money meant for him. The only thing we shared was that movie we watched, which was _The Fault in our Stars_. Connor was there for comfort because I was a puddle of emotions. We left the movie with me in Connor's arms. I want to get something for him… but what exactly…? He seems to like to wear necklaces and bracelets as well as hats. I think I am about to go on a shopping trip with Mommy and Mari.

(Lena's POV)

Jude wanted to go get something for his Boyfriend and needed my help? Of course I said yes, I'd be happy to help! Jude also asked for help from Mariana. While on the way to the mall for Jude, Mariana decided to tell me something that I miss.

"So there is a new ship name going around for Judicorn here."

"Ooh what is it?"

Jude looked a little embarrassed, "Jonnor, For Connor and I."

"That's pretty cute." I've been saying that a lot when it came to those two. It's like they were destined to be.

We arrived at the mall. We remembered that Connor's favorite color was blue like Jude's so we went to find something blue he may like.

"I found this cool blue fedora!" Mariana announced.

"I found these shoes he may like…" Jude said anxiously.

I spotted this necklace. It was on a silver chain with a heart. _A locket_ I thought. When I took a closer look it had a blue inside padding. It still could fit a picture of them together, a job for Callie no less.

"I think we can get him two things right…?" I asked.

"That's fine with me but will you be able to pay for it…?" Jude asked

"Anything for my little Judicorn" I reassured him. I decided to take Mariana's nickname for him.

"Thanks mom!" He kissed my cheek.

I took the Locket $_90 _and the blue fedora hat _$30_ and bought them. Everything was packaged and ready for the surprise at dinner. Jude went to hide his presents since Connor was at Soccer.

Around 5 everyone was home chatting away. I told Callie we needed her to take a picture of "Jonnor" Kissing. I told her it was for a surprised too so during Dinner today after I saw Callie snapped a picture of them and excused herself to print the picture so it's small enough to fit into the locket. I asked everyone to wait until Callie got back from doing what she was doing.

"Oh I meant to ask. How's the baby doing…?" Brandon asked pointing at my stomach.

"The baby is fine. It should be soon before it's born." I was trying to not hint that the baby was a boy.

Callie came downstairs with a smile and she gave me a hug and slipped the picture in my pocket. I then gave the signal to Jude and Mariana to get the presents from the family room.

"What's going on..?" Stef was clueless of what was happening. I wanted to fill her in but then Mariana walked in with the locket in her pocket and Jude came in with the hat in his hands.

"I believe this is for you Connor." Jude said with a slight blush on his face.

"A fedora?! I love those hats, and it's blue too! Thanks Jude, I love you"

"That's not all Connor" Mariana said with a smirk on her face, I already gave the little picture to Mariana so she can put it into the locket.

"Close your eyes Connor," Jude said to him and he did. Mariana gave Jude the locket and Jude put the locket on to Connor.

"Open those pretty hazel eyes now." Jude said. Connor's eyes immediately darted down to see what the extra weight was. The locket hung there. Connor opened the Locket to find the picture of them kissing in it.

"This is so nice Jude! Thank you…" He got up and gave Jude a passionate kiss. It was pretty long.

"I think Mom and I deserve something too. As well as Callie." Mariana said. "I mean I was the one who found the Fedora, Mom found the Locket and Callie took the picture to put into the locket." At those words Connor got up and hugged us.

"I think this deserves a toast!" Stef said, pouring everyone grape juice that looked like white wine.

"I agree!" Jesus and Brandon said.

"Then I'll start it off. Ready?" I said. Everyone had their hands on their glass. So I raised my glass and said

"To Jonnor!"

"To Jonnor!" the rest of table said. Jude and Connor ending the toast with a kiss.


	6. Connor's Birthday

**A/N: There is a little bit of a sexual theme here, as well as abuse. I need something for Drama... Sorry! :(**

Chapter 6.

(Mariana's POV)

It's Connor Birthday. We all want him to have a special day with Judicorn, so Moms, Callie, Jesus, Brandon, and I decided we'll give them a day to themselves. We'd give them enough money to go mini-golfing or the movies. Somewhere that would be cute. Then they'd have a romantic dinner date at a diner around town. Then we'll let them have the house to themselves. We do have present for Connor. It's not just the Money he'll be getting. He's practically part of the family so he'll be getting special treatment.

I woke up early, anxious of the day ahead. I head downstairs to hear panting, unsynchronized panting. I'm guessing it is Jude and Connor making out. They needed to go up for air. There goes a slight moan. It came from Connor. I'm just going to walk into the room and act like I didn't notice they were making out.

As I walked in, "Hey Jud-"

I can't believe what I just saw. They were in their underwear, grinding on each other. They weren't paying attention to me or they didn't hear what I said. I cleared my throat loud enough for their attention to get caught. Jude's face is tomato red while Connor's face is a mixture of a tomato and a burgundy color.

"Remember what Mom said Jude, Keep things at a moderate!" I now feel bad for walking into this.

The boys scurry to get their Pajama pants back on. It's not a school day.

"I'll keep this a secret for you guys. I don't want Connor to get in trouble by Moms ok?"

"Thanks," Connor said however Jude looks a bit mad.

"Why does everyone assume that Connor is the one who starts the kissing or making any advances?"

"Jude…" Connor says

"Wait, you started with the grinding, and taking off your shirts Jude..?" I asked. We all assumed Connor was the dominate one in the relationship but we guessed wrong.

"Yes I did. So Connor shouldn't take the blame but I should."

"Nobody is going to know Jude so you don't need to worry about anybody finding out." I assured him

"Ok. Thank you Mari."

"You're welcome Judicorn. Now hurry up and put on a shirt, Mom is waking up right now. Oh and Happy Birthday Connor!" I said hugging them both.

* * *

(Jude's POV)

I totally forgot today was Connor's birthday… Sike! I already know the plan and I have a gift for Connor already planned out.

Connor and I decided to watch a movie. I'm not really a golfing person. We decided to see _Maleficent, _it was a good movie and we had the theater to ourselves. We were cuddling and kissing and it was pretty cute. I decided to give my gift to him there. My hand went to unzip his pants and undo the button on it.

"Ju-Jude what are you doing?!" Connor asked, He was blushing hard and I can see it in the dark theater.

"It's my present!"

"A handjob?"

I nod me head.

"G-Go ahead"

I decided to pick up the pace at the rate my hand was jerking him off at now getting use to the angle I was at. I could hear is moaning and panting. I was trying to contemplate if I should finish it to completion ornot. While thinking I didn't notice that Connor was trying to get my attention to tell me that he was getting close and he climax on my hand. I brought some napkins to clean up with just in case I did complete it and we both watched the movie after that.

"So um…" Connor still blushing after the movie was over.

"S-Sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that. I couldn't help myself…"

Connor and I held a deep and passionate kiss.

"I'd say let's do it again but I don't want you to get in trouble. If Mariana wasn't the one to catch us earlier today then I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be standing in the Theater wouldn't we..?"  
I nodded my head. I was breathless. I just gave a handjob to Connor, the boy of my dreams.

* * *

(Connor's POV)

I just got a Handjob from Jude, the boy of my dreams

* * *

(Back to Jude)

Connor and I got picked up by Mama and she drove us to the diner Connor and I was supposed to have our dinner date at. It was old timey but It still had a good feel to it. Connor and I decided to sit next to each other in a booth. It's easier to give kisses this way. It's pretty weird Connor and I passed our time waiting for our food by making out with each other. It seemed to be cool by the waitresses and waiters just seeing two thirteen year old boys making out with each other. I decided to get a Burger and a Shake while Connor got some Chicken Wings, something he seemed to be devouring in no time. "_Note to self: Connor loves Chicken Wings"_ I thought. Connor made a little joke, about how dirty his hands were, I threw napkins upon him telling him before we hug he needs his hands to be unsaucy.

After that date, Mama drove us back home and everyone gave Connor their presents and Connor thank them all for it. He got a new game, shoes, a bracelet, Skateboard and a football jersey.

"Whose gift was the best?" Mariana asked curiously but I can see a hint of competition in her eyes.

"Jude's Of course!"

"Where or what is his gift?" Brandon asked.

"His love and affection was his gift. He managed to spend a whole day with me and not go crazy so I applaud him for that" Connor smiles playfully and I give him a hug and a kiss.

"Well we decided that we were going to go eat out as well so you two," Mama says pointing to us, "Have the house to yourself. No funny business alright?"

On cue, Connor and I say "We promise there will be no funny business at all."

How do we do that? After my family left we spent a few minutes talking about that.

"How do we seem to always know what-"I start to say.

"We are going to say? I was going to ask the same question."

"I think we are close enough to say that we know each other's thoughts and speech patterns. We'll say what the other person tends to think sometimes. It's kind of creepy but I like it a little bit" I admit

"Don't worry I kind of like it too." Connor answers back.

Mind goes blank and all I can think about is how much I want Connor. I crash upon full of lust and passion. We quickly get our shirts and pants off. We stay in our underwear. Trouble brews if we take those off. All the sudden there is a sound.

I wake up fully clothed and in the hospital with bruises all over me. Connor is in his own room with bruises everywhere. We are both in a recoverable position but we have no idea what happened. By the looks on Mama's face. It's the face of "I will kill whoever did this to my son and his boyfriend" face. She knows who did it too so I decide to ask her.

"Mama..?" I said quietly

"Jude! You're awake! Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine now but I want know… Who did this to Connor and I?"

Silence. Something I hate with a passion.

"Connor's dad broke out of prison and went to get his son out of what he called 'Hell's breeding ground' and made false accusations against us. He's in Solitary confinement for what he has done to you and Connor. Oh and Mommy is with Connor right now, He woke up around the same time you did and is delivering the news to him right as we speak."

I couldn't keep my tears from flowing. I thought we were rid of him but now he left a mark on both his son and me. I felt something cold come over me for a few seconds then it was gone. _What was that? _I thought. I think it was Connor… He had the same thought I was thinking at that time.

This started my Silence. My days of not talking. Connor's dad wouldn't have known that Connor was at my house unless someone at school tipped him off. So I just shut upped. I don't know when I will talk to everyone again. Connor, Mari, Callie and moms get to hear me talk. I don't really talk to Jesus and Brandon much so they won't be missing much.

**A/N: Thanks for all the Positive Reviews. BTW I listen to music to get the creative juices flowing or to help me make a scene. Chapter 1-3 I was listening to Whatya want from me by Adam Lambert. Chapter 4, I was listening to Latch by Disclosure. Chapter 5, I was listening to Classic by MKTO. This chapter I was listening to Climax by Usher, That kinda explains why there is a little bit of sexual content in the Fanfiction.**

**Thanks and stay adorable! ~Honey (That's my profile picture)**


	7. Breaking Free

Chapter 7

(Connor's POV)

Jude and I has been out the Hospital for maybe 3 days. My mother came home after learning about what happened to us. Since my mom knows a little bit of real estate, The Fosters were able to find a new house, along with enough room for my mother and me to live with them. My mom also decided to quit her current job and to find a job local. It's so she can know what happens to me. Ever since dad came and beat Jude and I up she's been worried about me mostly but I can tell she worries about Jude as well.

The new house is huge. It has enough room for everyone to have their own room. 6 Bedrooms 5.5 bathroom. Stef and Lena get their own room and Jude and I get our own room to ourselves. Mom has her own room, Jesus and Mariana got what they wanted and Brandon got a separate room. There are also a few secret room Jude and I found when we explored the house. Something we can use later.

"Mom…? Do you have any clue what's going to happen now? Dad seems to want to want to ruin my life every step of the way."

"I have no clue honey," She said hugging me, "I have no clue…"

I decided to pay my dad a visit.

When I arrived at the jail. I asked to see him. He seemed to be "happy" to see me. I know in all actuality he's just happy I'm away from Jude.

"Connor! Tell me how you've been. How's school, how's life?" My dad said.

"I've been fine, now that you're in there. School's good. My life? Horrible. You ruined it. Trying to fix who I am. Make me reject who I like or my lifestyle. It's so stupid. I live my own life. I can't follow in your footsteps. You should know this."

"Connor I'm trying to do what's best for you…"

"Your best is your worst. All you've done is hurt me and you've hurt Jude as well. Why can't you just accept Jude and me?"

"Connor…"

"I hate you. Stay out of my life. Please. Talk to me after you've changed your mind about how my lifestyle is and you accept me and Jude for who we are. You've never loved me. All you've done is hurt me."

I left. I can't stand my dad.

* * *

(Jesus' POV)

I need to tell Hayley about how I feel. I dislike her. She's way too clingy. After I learned that Emma wanted to get back together. I knew I needed to pick, and I pick Emma. I need help telling her how I feel. So I decided to ask the 2 people in our household who's in a relationship. Jude and Connor.

"Hey you two. I need your help." I walk into their room. They were in the middle of a steamy make out session.

"What?!" Connor said, He was a bit angry at me for interrupting them. Oops…

"Sorry… Is this a bad time? I didn't notice you guys were making out."

"No it isn't. What do you need?" Connor said, Jude nodding.

"I need some help breaking up with Hayley and getting back together with Emma."

"Breaking up with Hayley is your problem. We can tell Emma that you want her back."

"Erm. Thanks. I guess but how…"

"Telling Hayley? Tell her that it's best to see other people. In person. We can get Emma easily."

"Thank you Connor for the advice."

"No problem, But you have to thank Jude. He's the one that came up with the Idea on how we can get Emma," He said smiling at him.

"But He didn't really say anything… But no matter, I'll go tell Hayley, Can you tell Emma today?"

Jude nodded. They shoved me out the room so they can get their plan together.

I called Hayley and told her to meet me at the park.

As I arrived at the park and spot Hayley. I notice something was off… She seemed fidgety.

"Hey you." I said

"Hey, we need to talk…" She said immediately.

"I was going to say the same thing…"

We said at the same time, "I think we should break up." Then also said "Oh you too? Ok bye" and left… That was weird… I wonder how the other two are doing.

* * *

(Jude's POV)

We found Emma running on the beach. She seemed to be so determined. Like she was thinking or she really wanted to finish her run.

"Hey Emma? We need to tell you something." Connor said as we approached her. I had the paper in my hand that said "Jesus said he wanted you back. You are now Boyfriend and Girlfriend again :D" On it. It's also a confession for Connor and I seeing that Emma doesn't know we are dating so…

"Uh yea what do you need?" She had said.

Connor took that moment to lean in and in a split second I held the sign up as we kissed. Emma was smiling and then she blushed.

"Well for one, you guys are so cute! And for two. Thanks for delivering the news… But how come Jesus couldn't tell me?

I looked at Connor who seemed to understand what I was thinking.

"It was supposed to be 2 confessions in one. Plus Jesus went to tell Hayley they needed to break up so…"

"Oh ok… Thanks for telling me then" Emma said with a smile and she continued her run. The sun was setting so Connor and I decided to leave.

Not after of course having a kiss as the sunset as our backdrop.

**A/N: A little bit of Jemma, My other OTP :P Jonnor is the first one Of course. This Chapter I was listening to Break Free by: Ariana Grande Feat. Zedd**

**Thank you and Stay Adorable! ~Honey**


	8. Our Time

**A/N: Last night's Episode was a killer. I was crying. A lot. But it was still good. I'm crossing my fingers for Jonnor next episode!**

Chapter 8

(It's been a 6 months, The baby is out and his name is Dusk)

(Connor's POV)

Did I mention that Jude is a wonderful singer? Because he is. He normally sings in the shower and since theirs 4 other bathrooms around the house he can take as long as he likes. In the shower he was singing "The Way" by Ariana Grande. Now, I don't sing at all but I can rap a little. So when the rap parts came I rapped it to myself. Jude's voice can go surprisingly high and low. I heard him hit the high notes Ariana hits at the end of her song and I've heard him the bass notes in a song by this a Capella group called Pentatonix.

Going to a different topic, I looked up how Jude and I can read each other thoughts so easily. It is because we got really close. It's also because of how alike we are, in personality. It's easy to figure out thoughts of people who think alike so I guess that's a thing. It only works in certain situations. When I'm the only one talking his thoughts become prominent in my mind. He's pretty much the brains between me and him. I'm the charismatic one. When we are both talking, our brain shields out the other's thoughts… or so I read. Jude is now out the shower and getting dressed.

"Hey Jude. Can I tell you something..?"

"Yea, go ahead"

"I've been looking up how we can read each other's thoughts so easily. The sites I ended up on suggested that we were soul mates practically. I knew we were but now knowing we can read each other's thoughts."

"I suspected as much as well," Jude smiled. "Now go get into the shower, you smell of sex." Jude said blushing and smirking

Oh yea… That happened yesterday. Let's just say we aren't Virgins anymore…

* * *

(Mariana's POV)

I feel so lonely… Everyone in the house has some type of lover and I'm still a loner. Well I still have Dusk. He isn't old enough to like anybody outside the household. I walked to school with Judicorn and Connor. On the walk to school Jude doesn't speak to get in his mindset at school but when on the way back he vents to me what happens at school between them.

As we entered the school I noticed this flyer. It read _Our time_, It's a dance for LGBTQ people and their supporters. This was probably the best idea that came from our mom since she became principal. I went to thank her for the idea of the dance.

"Oh that wasn't my idea, it was Jude's. Him and Connor came to me one day and gave the idea to me."

"So I assume everyone in our household is going…?"

"Only if they want to. We aren't forcing anyone."

"Ok! Thanks mom." And I hugged her. I don't have a date and I didn't want to be a loner. There is no way I'd be able to find a date either. No guy or girl is lining up to ask me to be their date. I do remember what Connor told me.

*Flashback*

"You'll know that you found your soul mate when you are able to read their thoughts." Connor said, interpreting what Jude was thinking.

"And they can read yours," Jude added Connor's unspoken words.

*Present*

Why must English be so boring… Timothy was teaching us about John Steinbeck and the "Grapes of Wrath." Until we got interrupted by a new kid entering the room. Her name was Dawn. _That's a pretty name…_ I thought. _Thank you._ I heard… The new kid and I just locked eyes. _We can read each other's thoughts?! _We both just thought.

I think I found the person I was searching for.

* * *

(Jude's POV)

Connor and I were at lunch when Maddie and Chelsea came and sat down next to us. They became pretty chummy. Like Connor and I… _Connor, Ask them what's up. They seem to be really giddy about something. _

"Hey Chelsea, Hey Maddie. What's up?"

"Oh… Nothing" Maddie said smiling.

_I'm going to use the "Bathroom"_

"Jude will be back he needed to use the restroom." Connor said

"Yea ok." Chelsea said.

I walked around the cafeteria and when I got into a view of where Maddie and Chelsea were sitting. They were holding hands. I need to tell Connor the news.

_Maddie and Chelsea are dating! They look so cute. _I gave him a smile and then flashed a smile to Maddie and Chelsea.

"I think you have something to tell us..?" Connor said with a smirk.

"Well…" Chelsea was blushing

"We're dating." They both said.

"Heard each other's thoughts?"

"How could you tell?" Chelsea said, Maddie being silent.

"Well it's been occurring around the whole school. People learned what happened to Jude and I. Everyone is now noticing that when you hear other people's thoughts it was meant to be. That's why there are a lot of gay and lesbian people in school."

_Are you going to the Dance…?_

"Are you guys going to the dance? Jude and I are going." Connor said, smiling

"Yea we are going. Everyone is going pretty much." Maddie said.

_We better get going. Lunch is about to finish_

"It's time for Jude and me to leave. Lunch is about to end." Conner said. I smiled and waved at them.

Connor and I left them. Our math class was around the corner but I wanted some time to him myself. Mommy lets us use her room during lunch to talk and make out. She's normally out at that time so we have the room to ourselves.

_I love you._

"I love you too Jude." And we went to work.

**A/N: All the Fluff 3, I was listening to _Where have you_**_ **been.** _**By Rihanna. **

**Stay adorable! ~ Honey**

**(For anyone wondering. I'm a guy!)**


	9. Surprise!

Chapter 9

(It's the day of the dance)

(Jude's POV)

"Do I look good?" I ask Connor.

"Dude, you always look good." Connor said back to me. He was helping me dress up.

"I mean seriously. Do I look good enough to go out in public?" I said.

"Yes Jude, Stop worrying! It was your idea wasn't it?"

"Well yea it was. But I want to look good for when we dress our 3 kings and queens."

"3?" He was curious.

"2 Kings, 2 Queens and a King and Queen."

"Oh. That's cool! I like that idea."

While I was helping Connor dress up I took that moment to have fun before we leave. We got interrupted, luckily when were just making out, by Brandon.

"Hey hurry up you two, we are about to leave."

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Connor said, reading my thought. When we said a few minutes we meant it. We were down and ready to go in about 2 minutes. Connor's mom was chaperoning along with my mothers and a few others. We met Maddie and Chelsea at the front. I waved at them with my free hand, my other was being held by Connor.

"Hey you guys." Maddie said hugging us.

We walked in the school and handed one of the chaperones our tickets. This would probably be the best dance I'm going to. Everyone here can be themselves, Gay, Straight or Bi. I see guys grinding on guys and girls grinding on girls. I do cling on to Connor however. I saw one person I can't believe I'd see here

_Connor. I'm freaking out!_

_What's wrong..?_

I point at what I was looking at. _Connor… Look!_

"D-Dad?!" Connor exclaimed.

* * *

(Mariana's POV)

I met Dawn at the dance. She's really cool. She's a bit of a nerd but also she's really cool and a good dancer. She has a smile that could light up the room. She's peppy and down to earth. I love her, and I'm glad I found my soul mate.

"Ready to dance?" Dawn asked me. I nodded to her. We go to the dance floor and pretty much start dancing. While dancing, I notice Jude and Connor sort of freaking out and when I noticed what they were looking at it took me back.

"Dawn… we need to find my parents. Now."

"Why…?" She said looking worried but looking in my direction.

"Remember what I told you about my brother and his boyfriend? About their hospital visit?" Dawn nods. Now realizing who I'm looking at.

"Let's go find them."

I find my moms dancing with themselves.

"Mom there is a problem!" I say to Stef.

"What's the problem?" She said. I lead to her to where Jude and Connor are still freaking out and point to who they were freaking out about.

"Oh hell no."

* * *

(Connor's POV)

Why is my dad here…? He should be in jail! He's also at a dance… A LGBTQ dance.

"Dad?! What are you doing here?!"

"I came here so I could speak to you. I decided to… accept you for who you are. I want you to at least like me. I know I did so many horrible, horrible things. But I'm hoping you'd forgive me."

"I'll never forgive you. Hurting me was enough but beating up Jude? That was so messed up. So Low. I can't believe you hurt him," I'm squeezing his hand tightly, tears coming to my eyes. "I don't want you in my life, Please get away from me!" I let go of Jude's hand and run to the bathroom crying. Jude just looked at my father, then ran after me. Stef went to arrest my father for a third time. He was going on death row. Good riddance.

_Connor, Please wait up. _I could hear the hurt in his thoughts, as weird as that sounds.

I found an empty bathroom to just cry in. I can't believe my father. I feel like Mariana and Jesus with Ana. It's so stupid.

"Are you ok Connor?" Jude asked me. Since we are alone he decided he'd speak to me.

"No-No not really." I manage to say. "My dad just wants to ruin my life. I wished he'd just stay away from me."

"I'm so sorry. I feel like today has been ruined. I feel like I can't really do anything to help you." Jude said, beginning to cry. He laid his head on my shoulder. We both just stared at each other then I drew us in into a very emotional yet sloppy kiss. I really needed this. Jude makes my day 100X better.

"You always brighten up my day. Don't ever say that you can't help me because you can." I said. Jude just nodded.

We both headed back to the dance where Chelsea and Maddie were waiting.

"There doing Karaoke right now. We needed to get out so we don't hear their horrible singers." Maddie said. Chelsea nodded. "Where were you guys?"

"Something came up, we needed some where to speak about it." I said, Jude thought it. Jude and I walked in as Mariana and Dawn got on stage. They were singing 1+1 by Beyonce and wow were they good. I can hear the harmonies and everything. When they finished Jude and I smiled our biggest and clapped our loudest.

"Any other people want to sing?" DJ Jesus and his date Emma were up there. I raised my hand

"Jude does!" Jude looked at me, I totally forgot he was talking in front of people at school. Jude however gets up on stage and chooses a song. Countdown by Beyonce. His voice booms around the whole auditorium. His delicate voice. I see people all around singing along with him and enjoying his singing. I went up there with him to sing the countdown. I thought I would ruin the song because I think myself as a horrible singer but everyone was still enjoying the song.

"_My baby is a 10, we dressing through the 9, he picks me up at 8, makes me feel so lucky 7" _Jude looks at me and smiles still singing. _"He kiss me in his 6, we be making love at 5, Still the one to do this 4, I'm tryna make a 3, from the 2, he still the 1. _

The song ended and we kissed on stage. Everyone erupted in applause whooping and hollering. Afterwards was the crowning of the kings and queens. For the gay guys, the nominees were Jude and I, Leif and Xavier, and Keith and Oliver. Surprisingly the popular people (Keith and Oliver) didn't win. Jude and I won. I didn't notice how many people liked Jude and I's relationship and found us really cute. Mariana and Dawn won the queens and Wyatt and Callie won the regular King and Queen. We all then danced in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone cooing and whooping. It was mostly at us however. We were the cutest couple at the dance, or so everyone says.

Jude and I arrived home first. We left early so we can change out of our clothes.

"I'm sorry about nominated you for singing. At that moment I forgot you were doing the si-"

I was cut off by Jude's lips. He pushed us on the bed.

"I don't care about that. I was able to have my voice heard by everyone, they know of me as a wonderful singer now thanks to you and I'm ok with that." His fingers were walking down my chest, he was biting his lip. "Plus we are the one of the couples deemed royalty." He smirked. "We could use a break…" He said then kissing me and unbuttoning my pants.

Whatever happened after that is history.

**A/N: Best way to end a Dance right? Sorry for teasing the sex scene and all the Drama that happened but I there is a lot of Fluff.**

**Song: Countdown by Beyonce.**

**Thank you and Stay Adorable! ~Honey**


	10. Anniversary

Chapter 10

(Stef's POV)

*Flashback*

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked Adam, Connor's dad. We were in the squad car

"I was there to make amends with my son."

"Well as you can see. He doesn't want you in his life anymore. You've already done enough to him."

"I know. It was my fault at the start. I saw him one time kissing his boyfriend when he was younger and I blew up on him. That's what caused my wife to divorce and Connor to hate me. I just thought I was doing what was best for him."

"Yea well you weren't, doing what's best for him."

"Yes I notice. Just put me up for death since this is my 3rd time. I'm sure Connor wouldn't care, after all I've done to him."

*End of Flashback*

I can't believe Adam, More or less I can't believe Connor. Adam wanted to go to make amends with his son after all this time. He should have done it before he beat up Connor and Jude. Yet when Connor heard the news that his father was going to death row, he had no reaction, no emotion. I think he was happy to hear that his dad was going to death row, basing on Jude's face when I gave the news.

"Connor, can I speak to you honey? Jude can you make help with Dinner?" I said, Jude nodded.

"What did you want to talk about?" Connor asked, curiously

"Connor, you know I love you like you were my child right?" Connor nods, "You shouldn't be happy that your father is going on to death row right?" Connor just looks at me. "Jude's face gave it away."

"Why shouldn't I be happy? He's a pain in the ass."

"Look no words like that in this house, at least when I'm around. And trust me I would know about fathers who are pain in the asses." We both laugh at that. "My father didn't accept me either. But when I saw that he died. I was in tears. He's my father and I love him." We both seem to have tears in our eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I wish that he would leave me alone. I didn't care that he didn't accept me it's just that." He's crying. "My A-Actions g-got Ju-Jude hurt."

"It wasn't your actions but your father."

"I st-still feel bad."

"I know honey," I hug him. "Go to the bathroom and dry your tears. It's dinner time and if you are crying everyone would be all over you." He laughed at that.

"I know."

(Jude's POV)

Today was special day for Connor and I. Our 7 month anniversary was today. I had my parents drive us over to this fancy-shmancy place. It was so expensive but I'm so happy that Mommy gave me enough money to pay for it all.

"Happy anniversary Jude." Connor said.

_Happy anniversary!_

I planted a kiss on him. Afterwards Connor and I went to go see a movie. We decided to watch _Neighbors_ and I gave the movie ticket guy my parents' consent that we could actually watch the movie. It was hilarious and the dirty jokes made it even better. We had the theater to ourselves again but since it was rated R there were movie attendants around checking up on us. We did cuddle and everything just not doing the things I wished we could have done.

"That movie was good right?" Connor said. I nodded.

_I Loved it. Would it be shameful however to say that it sort of got me in the mood…? _I walked my fingers up his shoulder and into his hair.

"No not really. I'm kind of in the mood as well..." He said kissing me. It's our third time having sex. Nothing can turn me on more than a dirty movie with my boyfriend and my horny mind.

Thank god I brought a condom with me.

(Lena's POV)

"You know Jude and Connor are having sex right?" I asked Stef. She nodded.

"I saw Jude take a condom out of the cabinet. I also found condoms in the trash can in their room."

"That's something we need to talk about with them. I don't want to hear anything coming from their room, I'd imagine Jude is a moaner." Stef added, I laughed at that.

"They switch. They'd never admit it but they do. Connor doesn't always dominate Jude you know."

"You don't think I'd notice Jude's advances?" Stef said.

"He gets it from you. You're a straightforward girl."

"Yea… I know."

"I'm going to go check on Dusk. Do you want to pick up Jude? The movie should be done." Stef nods her head.

"We shouldn't have sent them to watch _Neighbors_ you know?"

"Yea I know, but it's there anniversary. What's wrong little bit fun?" I smile.

"Nothing is wrong with a little fun."

We kissed and I left to check on Dusk. It was Connor's idea to name him Dusk because everything about him is different. His eyes are a piercing black. He actually has Auburn hair color.

_Jude, Connor. Be safe… And please use protection like you said you would._

**A/N: I wanted to explain why Connor's dad showed up at the dance, (Stef's POV) As well as go into an Anniversary. Then the moms knowing what Jude and Connor do sometimes. They aren't stupid.**

**Song: Replay by Zendaya.**

**Thank you and Stay Adorable~ Honey**


	11. Moms know best

Chapter 11

(Jude's POV)

Mama picked us up after we finished what we were doing. I left the used condom in a dumpster so it wasn't found by other people. Connor and I were silent halfway home until Mama spoken up.

"How was the movie..?"

"Dirty but funny." Connor and I said at the same time.

"Where's the condom?" Stef said.

"Aren't we a little bit young for that?" Connor said.

"Well you are but we aren't going to stop you. You can't say that you didn't take the condom however cause I saw you leave the house with one."

"We used it… It's a dumpster than a trash bin." I admitted, reluctantly.

"That's what I thought." We were at the house and before Connor and I got out the car Stef looked at us and smirked. "Who was bottom and who was the top?"

"_Mooommm"_ I whined, emphasizing the word. Connor blushed and laughed.

"What? I have to tell your mother. She thinks you guys switch off but I believe that Connor dominates you." She points at me, causing me to blush.

"Mom, I topped." Connor taking the words out of my mind. When Stef looked ready to do her "I told you so" face, Connor pointed at me. "His words not mine."

"Oh, that's why you said mom and not Mrs. Foster. Makes sense." Connor nods.

"Sorry for disappointing you. But Mommy is right." Connor said, I wasn't thinking that however.

"Was that Jude's words?" Stef said, her eyes getting big. Connor shook his head.

"Nope those were my words." He said with a toothy grin. "Jude and I are hopefully going to be together so we can get married like you two so I want to get in the habit into calling you and Mrs. Foster "Mom."

Mama couldn't be happier. I was surprised to hear those words from his mouth. Those words just made my mood even brighter than it was. He wanted to marry me when we got older. My heart was pounding. Mama got out the car, Connor and I in tow. We were going up to see Mommy so Mama can tell her the news. Well so Connor and I to. She's to overcome with happiness to speak.

"Hey Mommy." Connor said. Lena taken back.

"Was that from Jude?" Connor shook his head.

"That was from me." Connor said. He told Lena the same story that he told Stef and she just squealed.

"Well we have to get used to it as well. But you are more than welcome to call us that Connor."

"Oh and there was another thing I need to tell you. Stef already knows but the condom situation?" Mommy nodded. "You were right."

"Oh… so you have been switching off hmm…? Lena said Eyeing Mama. I nodded.

"I topped this time…" I said blushing.

"Honey that is not something to be ashamed about you know?"

"It's just weird you guys made some type of competition, let alone know about it." I said.

"We saw the condoms in the trash can. Don't worry, we threw them out before anybody else saw them."

"Don't be so careless about where you leave your condoms next time boys" Stef said ruffling their hair. "Now off to bed. You guys have school remember? Freshman year is starting." Stef smiles.

"Yep! Connor and I have English and Math together." I said, smiling big. Connor and I left Momma's room and went off to our own rooms and fell fast asleep cuddling next to each other.

_Time to get into the habit of another routine._

_Mmhmm._

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

Mariana and I have so many classes together it's not even funny. We have chemistry, (See what I did there :D) Math, Drama and Choir together so we always see each other for at least half of the day. She's going back into dance while I'm trying out for Cheerleading. I heard that the squad captain is super harsh. I wonder who she is…

"Ok girls, Time to show us what you can do you hear me?" Sean, the cheerleading captain said. The she was a he… oops.

The squad said to him "Two, Four, Six, Eight Anchor beach is really great!" As I said that I popped my leg up. I think fast when I cheer and I know when to add in things that look good in the cheer. People seemed to take notice of my quick thinking but when they try to top me I always switch it up. Our last cheer before we had to leave I ended up doing a Double flip tuck and landed it in the splits. Sean took a real interest in me. I noticed him kind of checking me out. I'm guessing him being gay is out of the question.

"Alright time to pack up. I'll talk to you tomorrow about who made the team already and who needs to come back for more testing." He said eyeing the rest of the girls. "Now go!"

I walked to my stuff, I was the last person to leave and I was waiting up for Mariana.

"Girl with the Blonde hair. And the Ribbons?" I look back and notice Sean walking up to me.

"Hello, the name is Dawn." I stuck out my hand and he shook.

"Welcome to the team" He said with a toothy grin.

**A/N: There will be more Drama! I was actually on making this chapter a dramatic one but then I got tired. Whoops X3.**

**Music: Fancy By Iggy Azalea. It will be tomorrow's song as well because it could be use as a dramatic song :P**

**Thank you and Stay adorable.**


	12. Ego

Chapter 12

(Connor's POV)

Dawn came over today after school. Dawn and Mariana were "catching up" since they didn't see each other the whole summer. I think it might be better for Dawn to move in with us, Mariana and Dawn are close enough to sleep with each other. Plus they are older than Jude and I so moms shouldn't have a problem with them actually sleeping together. It's obvious that Dawn loves Mari and Mari loves Dawn. It is up to Dawn if she wants to move in however. Dawn also have taken a big liking to Dusk. I guess Dawn is just a person who gets along with everyone. Oh news on Dusk, He knows how to walk and talk now! Jude and I babysit him a lot. We love our little brother. I always chuckle when he calls me "bubba" Or he calls Jude, "Judd."

"Bubba, Judd!" Dusk says pointing at us.

"Yes that's Bubba and Judd," Mommy says laughing. "Who am I?"

"Mommy!" Dusk says smiling.

"He's going to be a smart baby." I say smiling at Dusk. Mommy nodded.

"He gets it from Mom."

"Gram?" I said. Mommy nodded.

It was Dinner time, Dawn was eating with us and I decided that this would be the best time to ask her if she would want to move in with us.

"Hey Dawn. I was wondering… you love everyone here practically right?" Dawn nods. "Why don't you move in with us?" Dawn was taken aback by the question. She was really thinking hard on the question.

"I have to ask my parents if it's ok. I'm sure they'd say it's ok however." She smiled.

Everyone smiled and ate dinner peacefully. Dawn's smile was probably the biggest. She was part of the family like I was.

_That was nice of you to ask Dawn if she wanted to move in with us._

_Thanks, I think my Ego got the best of me. _I thought smiling at him.

"_It's too big, It's too wide, it's too strong, It won't fit, It's too much, It's too tough, You talk like this cause you can back It up." _Jude was singing Ego by Beyonce. I can tell while he was "Singing" and looking at his face he started to think a little dirty.

_Not today. We need our sleep._

_You're no fun, _Jude whines.

_Sorry. _I laughed.

* * *

(Jude's POV)

We were at school. Connor and I eating lunch with Maddie and Chelsea. All 4 of us had become better friends overall now learning how we all are. We also go as far as calling ourselves Brothers and Sisters… well I would. I actually started talking to them… well not yet.

"We should all go on a double date someday." Maddie said looking for our approval. Connor nodded his approval.

"That sounds fun but where?" I asked. Maddie, Connor and Chelsea just stared at me.

"You spoke!" Chelsea exclaimed. I blushed from embarrassment.

"Well… I consider you two as my sisters. You guys are extended family." I initiated a group hug with us 4.

"That's so nice Jude!" Maddie said.

"Would you guys like to move in? We have a guest room you guys could stay in. I can ask Mommy when Connor and I leave lunch!"

"That would be really cool!" Chelsea said, "Yea, thanks Jude!" Maddie added.

_Now whose Ego is "Too big"?_

_Yeah, Yeah. Don't take my words. _I glare at Connor playfully. Connor leans in to kiss me.

"No PDA Fosters." Mommy said walking past us. Connor and I ran after Mommy to tell her what I said to Maddie and Chelsea.

"That seems like a wonderful idea."

"Yay! Thanks Mommy." I hug her, Connor does the same.

"More the merrier right?"

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

The cheerleading squad finished practice and we were all just doing our cool down workouts. I was partners with Sean during these exercises.

"How would you feel if I made you the new captain in my place? You'd do a better job at it than me."

"I don't know. It's your squad, you made it."

"Well you have to take it." He nudges me. "You earned it."

"Thanks Sean." I smiled.

"You owe me one. Would you like to go to a movie with me?"

"I'd have to bring friends. My parents don't really let me do movies alone with another guy. Sorry."

"That's fine. Bring 2 friends, I don't want the other to feel like a third wheel."

"Will do, I'll see you at the movie theater then." I smile. I already knew who I was bringing.

It's too bad I'm going have to break it to Sean that I am Lezbo.

**A/N: Dawn, Connor, and Jude are gonna be the Main people I'm gonna use. The others will be sprinkled in.**

**Song: Ego by Beyonce ( I lied sorry X3.)**

**Stay adorable~ Honey**


	13. Finding Out

**A/N: Warning, Sexual reference. (People were wanting it so I gave it :3)**

Chapter 13.

(Dawn POV)

Sean, Mariana, Samuel, A guy on the dance team, and I went to go see _Neighbors. _We heard from Jude and Connor that was a really good movie. The way we were seating the girls were in the middle and the guys were on the outside, probably to keep it looking date style. I wonder how Mariana and I are going to break it to Sean I'm a lesbian not straight. He keeps looking my way. I'm holding Mariana's hand out of his eyesight so he wouldn't see it.

"This is a pretty funny movie right?" Sean said. I nodded my head.

"I could see how my little brothers liked the movie." Mariana added.

"It's nice to see you here Mariana, It's been a while since we last talked."

"I know. Now shush, it's getting to a good part." Mariana said smiling at Sean playfully.

Zac Efron in this movie was hilarious. Seth Rogan and Zac complement each other perfectly. How unfortunate that a fraternity just moves in right next you. Jude was right however. It's extremely dirty and would get someone in the mood. I'm not that kind of person however. I was still trying to be serious and was still trying to find a way to tell Sean.

"That was a good movie right?" Sean said, arm around me.

"Yup! I really liked it." Mariana and I said at the same time.

Sean just looked at us. "Oh shit!" He looks at Mariana and, as he's removing his arm around me, says "I'm sorry Mariana, I didn't know you guys were going out."

"So you know the rumor as well don't you?" Mariana said. Sean nods his head.

"I'm still trying to find Mr. or Mrs. Right. I just thought I'd do some fun activities." He said smiling.

"Sean you aren't alone. I'm trying to do the same as well." Samuel says.

"Maybe we can look for them together..?" Sean says, Samuel nods his head and smiles at him.

"We'll leave you guys on your date, have fun!" Samuel says sticking his tongue out.

"I think we just made a beautiful friendship." Mari says. I kiss her and say

"Let's go continue this date at sweet frog." I smile.

* * *

(Connor's POV)

While Dawn and Mari went on their date, they left Jude and me at home. Jesus was with Emma, Callie at work with Daphne, Moms went to work while Mommy was with Dusk at his doctor's appointment. Maddie and Chelsea went on their own date. Brandon was at his dad's house.

"For once in this house we are alone…" Jude said snuggling up to me, we were in bed still in our pajamas

"I know right. Everyone in the house is gone…" My lips met Jude's and we switched position, Jude was on top of me.

"Oh so you're in the mood now?" Jude teases.

"Yes I am. I'll only be able to get out of it by uses you." I say tickling him.

"Stop it" Jude laughed. His laugh is infectious and caused me to laugh.

"Don't tease me then." I say, taking off his shirt and kissing down his chest.

"I guess it's your turn correct…?" Jude asked curiously. For someone who dominates me in the relationship he is a hot bottom.

Jude went to grab a condom for me. As soon as he came back, I was on the bed, naked. Jude climb on top of me and kissed me. After a while he went for my neck, sucking and biting on it. He left a hickey then went down on me. He was extremely hot and his hot breath was making me react erotically. At this moment my instincts kicked in and I forced Jude down. Then before I came, I put the condom on while Jude made his clothes scarce. He sat on it and rode me like a horse. He kept a hand on my chest to keep his balance. I was holding on to him. We found a Rhythm in each other and every time he'd land I'd push forward. If we were having sex while there was someone in the house he'd be able to be heard. He was loud and proud. Blushing and smiling. When we finished we just laid in bed naked and under the covers just in case someone got home and checked on us.

"I love you Jude."

"I love you too Con…"

We fell asleep.

* * *

(Jude POV)

_We choose the bad time have sex. Tomorrow is a school day, _I thought

_We'll just have to get up extra early then._

When he said extra early he meant 5:30. We woke up, took a shower together to save water. We got rid of the hickeys on our necks and then made breakfast for everyone. It was going to be a huge breakfast. It would be the first breakfast we would have with Maddie, Chelsea and Dawn. Our new additions to the family.

"Bacon, Check. Eggs? Check. Fruit? Check. Sausage and Juice? Check. Coffee is ready for those people."

"I think we got everything." Connor said smiling. He looks pretty good in an apron.

"Yep! And Stef should be waking up everyone right about…"

"GUYS BREAKFAST, WAKE UP!"

"Now." I smile.

Everyone came out of their room and used their nose to figure out where the food was. We made a chart sort of so we weren't fighting for a seat. Mama and Mommy sat together, Connor's mom next to them then Brandon. Jesus and Mariana sat across from each other. I sat next to Dawn and Connor. Dawn was next to Mari. Callie took an end of the table because we put Chelsea and Maddie together. By the looks of it we had enough room for one more person. The other end wasn't filled up.

"Well we haven't had a breakfast like this in forever. Who came up with the idea?" I rose my hand.

"I did!" I smiled. It's one of the first times I've said anything in front of Jesus and Brandon so they were surprised to hear me talk.

"He spoke!" Jesus said.

"Thank god. I missed his voice." Brandon said laughing and smiling playfully at Jude.

"Well it's delicious Jude. Thank you." Connor's mom said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You didn't tell me you cooked!" Maddie said.

"Connor helped me a little bit… I can't take all the credit."

"Thank you Connor." Mommy said.

Everyone finished Breakfast and the teens of the house left to school. As we all arrived we noticed something different. Everyone was outside on the beach. I went to find Sarah and asked her what was up.

"Someone brought drugs to school and a teacher found them. They brought a dog to sniff out to see if anybody else had drugs as well. All who was clear was sent out to the beach."

"Well who go caught with drugs…?" I asked.

"Kelsey again, Keith and Xavier." They were found with drugs on them."

"Kelsey you dumbass!" I heard Mari say.

"Anchor beach students you are now allowed to come back into the building the search is over."

"I'll meet you in class ok?" Sarah said. I nodded my head and walked inside, only to be stopped by Mommy.

"Hey Mommy, what's up?"

"They found something in your locker… some drugs. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Mom, I'm a straightedge. I've never drinked, I've never done drugs and I've never smoked. Someone was trying to frame me, I can guess who to."

"Who…?"

The culprit walks past me and I point at him, "Jeremy."

**A/N: Drama ensues. Also, I will be adding other people's names in the fanfiction. If you can come up with names please PM me so I can think about using it. I also take Idea! If you have one PM me or leave it in a review. **

**Song: Outlaws by David Lambert.**

**Thank you and Stay adorable! ~Honey**


	14. Detention

**A/N: A lot of stuff happens in this chapter.**

Chapter 14

(Jude's POV)

"Jeremy framed me. You know he has thing against gay people. That's why he bullied me that long ago. Since today was a drug search he decided to put the drugs he brought and put it in my locker." I said to Mommy.

"We'd have to look at the security footage but I believe you." She said. "Go back to class, I'll talk to Jeremy right now."

I went to class and I was greeted with big eyes. Great, Jeremy decided to tell everyone that I "had" drugs in my locker. I'd have to explain to everyone that Jeremy is a big fat liar. I can tell that the teacher was going to let myself explain myself to the class.

"I don't do drugs, I will never touch them unless it was for prescription. You can ask Connor, Maddie, or Chelsea. They are my best friends and Connor's my boyfriend. I'd tell them everything. They know I don't do drugs. My whole family knows I don't do drugs. Who would you believe? An innocent boy who never does anything to anybody or a bully?" That seemed to convince my classmates that I was innocent.

Jeremy came back into class around the time I finished my rant. He looked angry and I knew where that anger was going to be pointed at, at the end of class of course. I warned my teacher to watch Jeremy. Connor wasn't in my class but he'd be outside waiting for me so he'd see what's up.

"Jude. You little pipsqueak where are you." I could hear Jeremy say. Connor heard him too and was on guard. "I can't believe that you knew that I framed you."

"It wasn't that hard to find out that you did it. You're the only one in the school who dislikes me as much as you do." I retorted back at him.

"Your smart mouth is going to get you nowhere. Your boyfriend is going to help you either because I have some news for you. You and I have detention, today only for you."

"Why do I have detention?"

"They have do something about you having the drugs in your locker, even if it isn't yours." Jeremy smirks. "We have detention alone as well so," He cracks his knuckles, "It'll be a fun detention." I gulped.

"Yea a fun one…"

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

I feel sorry for Jude. He got framed by the only person who dislikes him. Connor and I were walking home together. Since Jude wasn't with us Connor was really gloomy. Like his mood plummeted. He was happy earlier today but I'm guessing that he's worried about Jude. He had detention with Jeremy alone. We'll just brace for all his bruises when he gets home.

"Connor, Jude will be ok. He knows how to fend for himself."

"I know…"

"We'll just wait for him to get home. Why don't we make him his favorite food?"

"I can do that. We need to grab some things before we get home however." Connor said, I nodded my head.

Jude's favorite food was homemade pizza so that's what we were going to make. We grab some dough and tomato sauce. We grabbed some cheese and bacon. We also grabbed some ham and we walked back home. We all as a family made enough pizza for everyone to have 3 pieces. Jude should be walking home right now and we finished making the Pizza. When Jude got home he wasn't bruised at all. He was incredibly silent however so I knew he had something to talk about.

"Hey Jude! Welcome home!" I said hugging him.

"Hey Dawn…" I heard Jude say. I sat him down and asked him to spill.

"It might be best to tell you with Connor, Maddie, and Chelsea here along with Mari." I nodded my head. Maddie, Chelsea and Connor were already here so we were waiting for Mariana to get home. As soon as she did we all gathered into Jude and Connor's room and we got him to spill.

"Well it went like this…" He was anxious.

* * *

(Jude's POV)

*Flashback*

"Alright it's detention time. You guys will stay here and do work, and not talk ok?" Timothy explained. "I have to go out to do some errands for the school. I know you guys will be good correct…?" Jeremy nodded.

"Yes sir!" I said. Timothy left the room and Jeremy got up and moved closer to me. I was ready for him to beat me up.

"What did you get for the English homework?" I wasn't expecting that.

"Which question?" I asked.

"Number 2"

"Underline "your" and circle "prince." That's the subject and possessive verb."

"Thanks." Jeremy smiled at me. This was going differently then what I thought it was going to go.

"How come you're not beating me up?" Jeremy just looked at me. He was frowning.

"I know beating you up was wrong and I'm sorry… I was jealous about how happy and carefree you are. Then when I heard you and Connor were going out the jealously grew. You were able to find someone who loved you and would do anything for you." He started crying. "I was just ruining your life and I've shouldn't be doing that." I honestly felt bad for him. I gave him a hug so he can cry into my shoulder.

"You're forgiven…" I say to him.

"Oh yea, I don't really care about if you are gay. I've been confused myself and I think I may need help…" I look at him, then I nod.

"Yea I'll help. Tell me about this guy you may like." Jeremy was thinking about this mystery guy. To admit, I was intrigued. He actually needed my help.

"Well… He's short. He's really cute and sometimes he can be a pain in the ass but that's something I like about him. He does go here but he isn't in any of our classes." I try to think of who this guy is.

"I'm sorry, I can't th-"

Jeremy kissed me… I-I was the mystery guy. I kissed back because I didn't want to be rude. When he pulled back, I stared back at him.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that. You have a boyfriend and… Ugh!" Jeremy was a nervous wreck. He was freaking out as well.

"Let's just pretend it never happened. I'll have to tell Connor but I'll tell him not to beat you up. Don't be scared of being of who you are. You'll find the one meant for you ok?" I wipe the kiss of my lips. "Thanks for coming out to me at least."

"Can I tell you something actually..? I found who I was looking for but He's in denial about his sexuality."

"Connor and I we'll get him to come out don't worry."

Timothy walks into the room. "Detention is over you two. Go home." As Jeremy and I walked out the school he flashed me a smile and said thank you. Now I have to think about who his soul mate is. He said that he's in denial so it would be best to just kiss in front of the suspects. But how would I tell Connor?

*Flashback over*

"So that's what happened…" I said.

"I won't hurt him Jude. I'm glad he asked you for help. He shouldn't have kissed you and I'll get him for that." Connor said

"How will we get him to be happy? He didn't really tell us who his soul mate was…" Dawn said.

"We'll find him. Don't worry. A good hint was that he's in denial."

"Yea but what grade is he in?"

"I assume he's in 9th grade." I hear a voice say. It was my Mommy.

"Were you listening to our conversation?"

"Sorry Jude, I couldn't help it. I can help however. A little too few guys are in denial about their feeling towards other guys. I know who they are so I can tell you who may be Jeremy's partner ok?" I nodded my head.

"Thanks mom!" I said.

She left the room and the teens were stuck contemplating on what we should be doing.

"Mari and I are out of the question." Dawn said. "We are juniors now."

"We all can do something then," Chelsea says.

Time to get the plan in action.

**A/N: Well. That happened...**

**Song: Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato**

**Thank you! Stay adorable ~Honey**


	15. Just Do It

**A/N: Introducing the Mystery guy and The last person I will be focusing on in the story.**

Chapter 15

(Connor's POV)

Jude and I were in school talking to Jeremy. We were trying to get more clues about who his mate was. He gave us the hint that he was tall and blonde. His name was Michael. The weird thing is that he's in Soccer with me and we talk a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if he was gay. He was one of the only people to continue talking to me after learning I was Gay on the team. I can't be straight forward with him or he'd think I liked him which I do not. I did talk to him. I wanted to just ask if he had the phenomenon happen to him.

"Hey Michael!" I greeted him at soccer practice with a smile.

"Hey Con. How's it going with you and Jude…?" Michael asked curiously. It was nice to hear he cared about me.

"Our relationship is fine. Nothing bad has happened… yet. You always have to think of the possibilities. What about you? Have you found your soul mate yet?" I asked him. He started to look a little bit distant.

"No I haven't. I'm hoping that it's a girl. Since that's all I've liked…" He said. The way he ended it made it completely obvious it was a lie.

"You lied! You have found your soul mate, and it is a guy!" I say playfully teasing him. "So. Who's the mystery guy?"

"Shush! Con. I don't want people to know ok? All that happened was that I heard his thoughts. I couldn't make out who it was."

"I think I know who it is. We are actually trying to help find out his mate."

"Well who is he…?"

"Jeremy. We are trying to help him." Michael's eyes got big. "Yea I know, it's a surprising. He says he heard your thoughts so that's one of the motives I had talking to you. Even though we talk every practice." Michael laughs.

"I guess that works. 2 boys in denial are soul mates for each other." I laugh at that.

"Yep! Now let's get back to practice."

We were in the middle of practice, when I noticed Jude and Jeremy walking to the bleachers talking. Jeremy is actually a cool guy when you get to know him. I motion to Michael,

"Look who's here!" I wave at them both and they waved back. When Jeremy and Michael lock eyes they gave each other a shy smile then Michael and I go back to practicing.

_Connor, Jeremy is asking if you told Michael._

_I did Jude. Michael wasn't fazed by it at all. He made a joke about it. I'm pretty sure something is going to happen after practice._

_I agree. I can see the blush on Jeremy's face right now._

_Michael has a slight blush as well. He's very determined to look his best. He knew it was Jeremy. _

Around the end of soccer practice we started doing world cup. Michael and I paired up as England. Since we both had people to impress in the audience we worked together and won the game. I hear Jeremy and Jude cheering. Jude ran up to me and gave me a hug saying congratulation. Jeremy and Michael just stared at each other, smiling and laughing. Michael and I then changed into our regular clothing. I was wearing a green striped shirt, Jeans and Vans shoes. I also put on the Fedora and the Locket Jude got me. Michael was wearing a Nike shirt with "_Just do it" _On the front. Jeans and Nike shoes. We met Jude and Jeremy at the gate of the soccer field.

"Hey you guys." Michael said.

"Hey." They both said.

"Where should we go now? Maybe Sweet Frog?" I suggested.

"Sounds delicious." Jeremy and Michael said causing them to look at each other and blush. Jude and I laughed.

"You guy look like us when we first said the same thing at the same time. Come on let's go get so Fro-Yo."

* * *

(Michael's POV)

I love Sweet Frog and being with friends is even better. I was assuming we were trying to put together a double date. A real date for Con and Jude and a date where either Jeremy or I pull up enough courage to ask one or another out. When we got to the place we made our yogurt. Jude and Con shared a large. They both like the same thing in their Fro-Yo and the same kind of Fro-Yo so they didn't have a problem with it. I got birthday cake frozen yogurt which was delicious with whip cream and Reese. Jeremy got peach/mango with the same toppings I got. We all found a place to sit. Jude was sitting next to Connor and Jeremy and I sat next to each other. My cheeks were flushed the whole time. I liked him but I had no way of telling how.

"Do you want a taste of my yogurt…?" Jeremy asked me. I nodded my head and was ready to take my spoon to take a little bit. "You don't have to do that. Just take it off from my spoon." Jeremy said smiling and blushing. He actually looks really cute when he wasn't bullying others which I assume he's stopping now. I took a bite of his yogurt. The mixture along with the topping was actually really good. I made a note to myself that I should try that next time.

"Do you want a taste of mine as well…?" I asked him and Jeremy nodded his head. I gave him a spoonful of mine and he seemed to enjoy my yogurt.

"Thanks…"

"Jude and I are going to go let you guys have your moment." Con teased.

"Please don't go!" We both say at the same time.

"He was kidding." Jude said laughing.

I laughed as well while Jeremy blushed. I reached for his hand and he took it and we were holding hands. I decided to take my shirts advice "_Just_ _do_ _it_"

"Jeremy… Will you go out with me?" Jeremy looked at me, smiled and blushed.

"Of course I will." We kissed.

Jude and Connor looked at us and clapped.

"Now that you guys are together what are you going to do..?" Connor asked. Jude was smiling. They must be thinking something up.

"We have no idea…"

"How about moving in with us..?" Jude and Connor said at the same time. Jeremy and I were thrilled at that idea. We'd be able to stay with our best friends. We both nodded our heads.

"We'd love to."

* * *

(Jude's POV)

_Our household has grown tremendously. _I thought.

_Yep! I feel sorry for moms. 3 adults vs. 11 teens._

Jeremy and Michael official moved in on Saturday. They were staying in Chelsea and Maddie's room. We told them that if they are at any time are "In the mood" to come find Connor or Me. We know where the condoms we hide are at.

Words can't describe how happy I am. We have most of our friends living under one roof. Connor and I have reached our 1 year anniversary. I decided to give him something special for it. It was a golden ring. If I wasn't 14 I'd be proposing to him but I'm not ready for that yet. Connor gave me a gift as well, 3 gifts to be exact. More blue nail polish, Which Jeremy is wearing now. He also got me matching Sapphire necklace and ring. We spent our day kissing and sex teasing each other. We were waiting till it was time for everyone to go to bed. It wasn't a school day so we were allowed to stay up all night. It just came down to Jeremy, Connor, Michael and I playing video games. 11 Pm. Came around and I'm pretty sure I could feel the hornyness just radiating in the room. Michael had noticed it too because he was using hit to poke at Jeremy's butt. I went to find 2 condoms and gave one to Michael, I was very certain he was the top in their relationship and they got up and out of our room to a secret room.

"My turn." I smirked and we made love.

**A/N: Welcome to the Brady Brunch X3. I think I will be doing maybe 15 more chapters and Then I'll go on to another Fanfiction. Maybe a Future one when Jude and Connor are married :D.**

**Song: First half was Love on top: Beyonce, Second Half was Cinderfella by Mr. Todrick Hall**


	16. Mood

Chapter 16

(Michael's POV)

During soccer practice today I noticed Jeremy and Jude on the bleachers. Connor wasn't here so I was wondering why Jude was here.

_What's Jude doing here Jeremy? Connor is homesick._

_I'll tell you at the end of practice. Focus on what's ahead of you. Love ya._

_Love you too._

I decided to triple my effort. I like showing off in front of Jeremy but I decided to pull Connor's weight since he couldn't make it. We were in the middle of a scrimmage when I noticed something was off about Jude. When the coach told the winning team to get off the field, which was my team. I went to talk to Jude and Jeremy.

"What's wrong Jude?"

"Was it that obvious?" I nodded my head. "Connor has the flu. It's a really bad case of it. My moms took him to the hospital today…"

"I really hope he's ok…" Jeremy said. Even though they aren't as close as I'd like for them to be, Jeremy still cares about his friends.

"I do too. Now I'll be right back. My team is about to get back on the field."

I was praying that Connor will be fine. His absence doesn't help the team nor help Jude's mood. Jude's mood effects everyone. When he is sad, everyone is sad.

_We need to cheer Jude up. I don't want him to be sad anymore. _I thought, hoping Jeremy can still hear me.

_I agree, but how? I'd be down if I heard you were in the hospital with the bad case of the flu._

_Why don't we have a "Family day?" Everyone in the household just having a lot of fun with each other? There could be games and food, you know… Things like that! _I was thinking up a storm. Those thoughts creped onto my face. I need to figure out how we are going to get all the supplies for this.

And we need to figure out a way to keep it from Jude…

(Dawn's POV)

We are all getting prepared for our family day. Mari, Jesus and I were in charge of distracting Jude. We took him to see a movie. It would be long enough for everyone to get the food and all the family members together. Brandon would be coming back and we invited a few other people Jude gets along with to make his day better.

"Jude what movie do you want to watch? We are all thinking about going with _Transformers_, but we were wondering what you wanted to watch."

"I don't really care, _Transformers_ sounds like a good movie." Jude fakes a smile. It could convince anyone who isn't used to faking things.

"Wanna sit next to me little bro?" Mari asked Jude. We all know how much Jude likes Mariana. Jude nods his head.

As the movie started I noticed how much Jude's mood had gone downhill. His mood was so down that he wasn't able to fake a smile after the movie. I'm hoping to dear god that Stef and Lena pull through.

(Jude's POV)

We arrived home and I noticed that nobody was home.

"Is anybody home?" Silence. I walk upstairs to try to find out if anyone was there, nothing. I walk back downstairs and find that Mari, Dawn and Jesus are now gone. Wonderful I'm alone now. I decided to walk outside and I find everyone there.

"Surprise!" Everyone yells. I was surprised to see everyone here. Brandon, Wyatt, Sarah, practically all my friends were there.

"What's going on?!" I was actually happy for once.

"Welcome to Family Day." Michael said with a smile

**A/N: I am so sorry about this very short chapter. It just helps lead up to the all important Family Day chapter. I also can't give out a recommendation for a song because I wasn't listening to one when making this chapter. **

**Thank you and stay Adorable 3 ~Honey **


	17. Family Day

**A/N: Warning this is only Michael's POV. You'll see why.**

Chapter 17

(Michael's POV)

The look on Jude's face was pure joy. It was real as well. There will be a surprise later on but again, it's a surprise. Right now it's time to party. We set up board games, a slip and slide, a bouncy house and other assortment of games. We had Pizza and chicken wings. The adults plus Brandon and Callie manned the recreational stuff. Maddie and Chelsea brought Jude into the bouncy house. They bounced in there for about 2 minutes then moved on to the slide. I was playing music from the Radio. Since this my idea I was an overseer.

"Alright… I'm done bouncing for now. Let's go play a board game." Jude said to Maddie and Chelsea.

"Well then come over here and choose. There's Monopoly, Parcheesi, Sorry, Trouble. Your pick." Sarah said along with Jeremy. Maddie and Chelsea were only bouncers. That was their job. Mariana was the other board game player.

"Trouble, it reminds me of a certain someone before he changed." He said smiling. Jeremy blushed from embarrassment.

"Come on, I said sorry." Jeremy said. Jude gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. That's what all the freshman in the house do now. We all, Including Chelsea and Maddie decided that all the freshman are extended brothers and sisters.

"I know, I was teasing." Jude laughed. Ever since Connor went into the hospital yesterday this was good to hear his laugh.

As they played the song changed to "Party in the USA." Causing everyone to sing. As a family we sound really good. We all know our pitches so we were able to make a couple of harmonies.

"So I put my hands up, they playing my song. The butterflies fly away. Nodding my head like yea, moving my hips like yea. So I put my hands up, they playing my song. I know I'm going to be ok. Yeah. It's a party in the USA. Yeah. It's a party in the USA."

We need to watch Pitch Perfect someday. We'd be really impressed how much we sound like them. Trouble finished with Jude winning just by a little bit, Sarah was right behind him.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go put on a swimsuit." He can't go inside yet. That'll ruin the surprise!

"I'll go get it. You stay here and sing!" I gave him a microphone. "I know how much you like that." Jude nods his head.

"Thanks."

I walk inside to find Stef there with Jude's surprise. I gave Con a hug.

"Welcome back! You'll be staying here until I announce that you are coming. There is microphone that I have that's hooked into your room." You can hear Jude singing "Team" By Lorde. Con nods his head.

"He'll be very surprised and happy to see you." I smile.

"I know he will be" Con smiles. "I can't wait to finally see him"

I went and grabbed Jude's swim shorts. I told Connor to hide so Jude can go inside and change into his shorts. Jude walked in, changed into his shorts and came back outside.

"Slip n' slide here I come!" Jude exclaims running and diving head first into the slide. He slid across the slide and landed in at the end of the Slide. I manned that along with Jesus so we all were sliding with him. He was so happy. After sliding about 10 times, Jude dried off then went to go bounce with Maddie and Chelsea.

"Michael, thank you for coming up with the idea." Lena said, Stef nodded.

"Well thank you for making this happen," I look around to see if Jude was going to hear what I was gonna say. "And getting Con. I needed him to be here to make this day perfect."

"Well it was a one day flu, it was just really bad that he had to go to the hospital."

"That makes sense."

It was time to eat dinner and we all were eating outside since we still had all the pizza and things.

"Jude, why don't you go sing some karaoke? I'll pick a song." I said, trying to set up the surprise.

"Yea sure, what song..?"

"Titanium!" A smiled creeps onto Jude's face. Bingo I picked the right song.

"You know it"

Jude started to sing. I went inside to tell Con that when Jude starts the chorus part to walk outside with the microphone and sing with him.

"Which part?"

"Shoot me down but I won't fall I am Titanium. I will join him as well so you guys won't be alone." I told him.

Jude just started singing the bridge, surprisingly.

"I'm bulletproof nothing to lose, fire away fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away fire away." I look in Con's direction and nod my head then take a microphone and sing with Jude. All three of us sounded as well as a regular trio.

"Shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am Titanium. Shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am Titanium!" Jude looked in my direction and smiled. Everyone was looking at Connor. When Jude finally realized that Con was here he was in the second chorus. Jude just looked at Con still singing. His smiling got bigger. When the song finally ended Jude ran over to Connor and gave him the kiss of the lifetime. Now we know how much he missed him. I look at Jeremy and decide to crack a joke.

"How come you don't kiss me like that?" Jeremy laughed and I kissed him. Maddie and Chelsea were hugging Connor. Everyone here except Lena, Stef, and Jeremy didn't know that Con was going to show up.

"Surprise Jude!" I yell.

"Wait you knew about this?" I nodded my head.

"This was all my Idea. I didn't want you to be sad so decided to ask your parents for a Family day! Did you like it…?"

"I loved it." He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I'm glad you did."

"We should do this more often." Lena said.

"I agree. This was really fun." Stef said.

Everyone agreed with them. Jude was dancing with Connor when the radio came back on. Jude was rubbing all up on Connor. He really missed him. Con was enjoying it as well. We all knew where this was going to go.

We all danced and sang the night away.

**A/N: Now you see why. Michael came up with the idea and the surprise. He had the spotlight.**

**Song: Party in the USA: Pitch Perfect version.**

**Thank you and stay adorable 3 ~Honey**


	18. Dusk's Secret

**A/N: I wanted to know. Do you guys like the supernatural thing I incorporated into my story? Because I have another one here ^_^**

Chapter 18

(It's now the summer of their freshman year. News reaches the Fosters)

(Jude's POV)

Dawn had to leave for a while. She was accepted into this program and she's staying there until the camp is over. Mariana did dance camp. Michael and Connor was at soccer camp. Jesus was at wrestling camp. Everyone had absolutely nothing to do. Jeremy and I been playing video games with Dusk who just turned 3. I know, a 3 year old playing video games but it can happen. Dusk is exceptionally well at fighting games because he can anticipates our movements. Whenever I play Dead or Alive 5, Dusk and I always end up tying. He knows the moves I use and can counter Brad's drunken fighting.

"Dusk, how do you this stuff…?" Jeremy asked him. I just beaten Jeremy and he was passing the controller to Dusk.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. It's just when I stare at the screen, my eyes become their eyes." He said pointing at his character Jacky. "All the sudden I'm in the game playing and I feel the pain Jacky is feeling…"

"Wait so you're telling me that you become the character you choose?" I asked. Dusk nods his head.

"It's weird. That's why sometimes you see me flinch when playing."

"Really?" I said, I was Helena. Dusk had gotten up to show us.

"Come on knock yourself out!" Dusk said, coping Jacky's quote and movements.

As we were fighting I noticed how much he was flinching. He doesn't get hurt if I per say, knock his character on the ground or into a wall but he does twitch a lot.

"Please don't tell moms. I don't want them to know about this because then I'd have to go to the doctor…"

"We won't. Don't worry Dusk your secret is safe with us." Jeremy said, I nodded. We decided to try something else and hoped for it to work. We had Dusk play as Kasumi. In her opening and some of her attacks Cherry Blossom leaves appear around her. Her opening was unfortunately not the cherry blossom one but when we have him us an attack with Cherry Blossom appearing around her they also appeared around him.

"Cherry Blossoms…" I said. Dusk finished beating the computer and when he saw the Cherry Blossoms' around his feet he knew what had happened. We hid the Cherry Blossoms, There were no trees with them around here.

"You have to be careful when playing alone. No one would be there to help you clean up when using Kasumi or playing any other games with effects like that." I explained to Dusk who nodded his head.

"Yes Judd." He said teasingly. Causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

(Connor's POV)

Michael and I were at Soccer camp when it happened. The one thing that I'd have to tell Jude as soon as I got back home. It was super surprising. How one action can change everything about you…

*Flashback to a couple of hours ago*

It's lunch time. Everyone one at the table decided to play spin the bottle. The camp was Co-ed so there were girls at the table.

"Your turn Kiara." Michael said passing the bottle to her. She spun it and it landed on Michael. They had a quick peck then went around the circle. There was 6 people playing, 3 guys, 3 girls. We were in a pattern so it would always be different on who you land on. It was Howard's turn to spin and it landed on me.

"Do I really have to?" Howard complained although I can tell he was going to enjoy the kiss. Kiara nodded her head.

"I kissed Michael now didn't I?" Kiara was a lesbian so that made Howard just eat his words. We leaned in for the kiss and when our lips met I was ready to pull back but a hand stopped me from moving back. Howard put his hand on the back of my head and was pushing my lips onto his. Michael had to stop Howard from kissing me and I ran to Michael and I's cabin. Kiara was following me but I was faster and I managed to get to the cabin before her. I ran into the bathroom and wiped my lips. Kiara was now in the room.

"Why did you run?"

"I-I have a boyfriend and Howard forced himself on me. It's embarrassing that he was able to overpower me and Michael had to help me."

"Well I have a girlfriend at home, when it landed on Michael how do you think I felt?"

"I wouldn't know and trust me, Michael has a Boyfriend back at home so you wouldn't be messing up his life. I'm going to go talk to Howard. Try to get an explanation from him on why he did that." I said. At first I was embarrassed but now I'm angry. I found Howard sitting by a tree. When he saw me he immediately got up and ran towards me.

"I'm sorry Connor I-"

"Damn right you should be sorry! It was just supposed to be a little kiss and you forced my lips onto yours. I have a boyfriend back at home. You better hope you don't ruin our relationship because if you do I'll find you and I'll kill you." Howard started to cry.

"I-I thought you wer-were my soul mate… I heard your voice in my head."

"You were imagining things." Kiara said. "I did that before I ended up with my current girlfriend. It happens when you like someone so much that you imagine things."

"Y-You like me?!" I said, ready to run again just in case he tries to kiss me. Howard nods his head.

"I need to call Jude…" I left them.

*End of Flashback*

"Wait so he forced you to kiss him more then you intended to?" Jude said. We were leaving the camp since it was the last day. I nodded my head.

"We were playing spin the bottle. He landed on me and I was just planning to do the Maddie kiss when she kissed me when we played." Jude understood and nodded his head.

"Oh ok, who's the girl?" Jude was pointing at Kiara.

"I'm Kiara, Nice to meet you!" She said smiling at him.

"Jude. Pleasure is all mine."

"She's staying with us until her parent's come back from their vacation." Jude nods his head. We arrived at home and everyone noticed a few scattered Cherry Blossoms and Dusk playing video games.

"What happened here?" Stef and I said. Jude gasped when he noticed Dusk copying Helena's pose, fighting like her with the controller in hand. When Dusk finished fighting and did Helena's ending quote and movements, Jude took the controller and Dusk was back to normal.

"Oh hey Judd what's up? Is Bubba back?"

"I'm back. I wanted to know… What are these Cherry Blossoms doing here?" I picked one up and showed to Dusk who now has a cherry blossom blush on his face.

"Yea. I wanted the know the same thing" Stef said arms cross and looking at her son.

**A/N: Dusk has a little bit of explaining to do _**

**Song: Nightcore-Pop Danthology 2013**


	19. Explanation

**A/N: Only Dusk's point of view. This is a chapter specifically for him. **

Chapter 19

(Dusk's POV)

"Explain. What are Cherry Blossoms doing on the floor when we have no Cherry Blossoms in our yard?" Stef asks me. This is the first time I'm scared of Mama. I have tears in my eyes but I try not to sob when explaining what happens. I decided just to show her by using Kasumi. Her opening was luckily the Cherry Blossom one so when she arrived on the screen the air around me picked up then the she appeared and my posture changes and I look up at the T.V screen, Cherry Blossoms appeared around me, scattered all out the floor. My eyes become Kasumi's eye color and all the sudden my mind takes me in a first person view of Kasumi and who I'm fighting.

"I'm ready." I hear myself and Kasumi say. I was fighting Ayane, Kasumi's half-sister.

"Prepare!" She answers and we fight. I beat her easily. I learned how she fought so quickly. Second round she all the sudden picks up the pace. I still manage to beat her but I can feel sweat and dirt on me/Kasumi.

"I know what I must do." I say then all the sudden I'm back into reality. Jude has the controller now and Stef is staring at me with wide eyes. I stand there embarrassed. I really don't like attention.

"You need to go see a doctor." I shook my head

"No I don't! I don't want to go see the doctor!" Stef looked at me shocked. "They'd perform operations on me. I don't want to be an experiment…" I start to cry and Jude and Connor just give me what Moms would call it a Brother sandwich.

"It's different. But he shouldn't become some kind of test animal for the government because then we wouldn't have the little brother that we all wanted." Jude said

"We'd all miss him. This shouldn't faze you anyways. I mean we all here can read people's thoughts. When someone can live out a video game that was weird?" Connor added.

"We just don't want him to get hurt." Stef said.

"That's why I don't play any shooting games" I retorted.

"Watch that smart mouth of yours." Stef says to me.

"I learn from Mommy." Stef laughs.

"Yeah I noticed. What's up with your eyes?" Stef asked. My eyes still haven't changed back to their regular color yet.

"If I'm not doing the motions of the characters, Just look into my eyes and you see if I'm in a character or not." I said. "Sorry I didn't say anything before… I guess my brain uses more of my neural capacity, something scientists would want."

"Yea I see." Stef looks at the cherry blossoms. "I noticed, it would be nice to have some of these around the house."

"Don't worry. We already hid a ton of them." I said.

I showed her the bundle of blossoms in Jude's room. She just laughed.

"How long have you been hiding these…?"

"A few days…" admit.

"We'll keep this a secret when we go to the doctor for your check-ups ok?" I nodded my head. I looked at the mirror in Jude's room, my eyes are back to their auburn color.

"I love your power little bro." Connor said, Michael agreeing with him.

"I'd wish I could be in a video game sometimes…" Jude said. He'd probably wished he was his favorite character in Dead or Alive, Ayane.

I really like my power as well. Sometimes it's nice to be inside a video game. Being in Dead or Alive is just one thing. What if I was in a game where the world is completely different? Like Minecraft or maybe even Star Wars. I can't help from smiling. I'd have something to brag about to my friends I should be making soon. Right…?

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. This was just an explanation chapter for Dusk and why he was so different from the rest of the family.**

**No song, I couldn't think of a good explanation song. **

**Thanks!**


	20. Sophomores and Fiona

**A/N: Last chapter I accidentally switched Dusk's eye color with his hair color but I decided to keep it that way and explained what happened. Earlier he had black eyes and auburn hair color. last chapter was switched but now I made it a thing. **

Chapter 20

(Connor's POV)

It's time for sophomore year. Brandon is now out of school and into college while all the other teens in the household are now walking to school. Kiera had actually moved near our house so she comes to our house often. Dusk went through a transformation where his eyes and his hair colors switched.

"I noticed how many people live in the house." Mariana said. There was at least 10 people in our household going to school right now. The Sims wouldn't have this many people in the household. I smiled at Mariana.

"It's a good thing we can still survive. I'd worry about our numbers later."

"Well… It's still more then we started with. I thought just you and Dawn was just going to move in."

Michael's face scrunches up a bit then relaxes. Jeremy and I look at each other. It means that Michael just got an idea. We'll ask him at lunch about it.

"I wonder if we have any classes together!" Maddie said, talking to all the sophomores. Kiera was a junior so she didn't really count with us. We all glanced at our schedules.

"Jude did your mom help make these?" Jeremy asked him. Jude nodded his head, now understanding why he was asked that. They all had the same classes together except for our extracurricular classes.

"Well at least we won't be friendless…" I say. Jude nodded his head. He knows too well about being friendless. Maddie, Chelsea and I were his only friends in 8th grade. Everyone didn't really like the "new kid" because he was related with Callie, the Juvie girl.

"We all have English with Timothy so let's going." Michael says.

We all piled into his room and dropped off our stuff. Timothy looks at all of us.

"How did I manage to get the sophomores of the Foster household?" He asked.

"Don't look at me." Jude said back to him.

English went by quickly. We were learning a little bit of Shakespeare in English. When we were leaving Jude and I decided to go out last. We were going to try to sneak a kiss but Timothy stopped us both.

"So uh… I was wondering. How is the Baby?" Timothy looked at us. He was worried about his son.

"He's fine. He isn't a baby anymore, you should know this." Jude said. I pulled out my phone to show a picture of him.

"His name is Dusk, which was my idea." I said.

"He looks like a… special boy." Timothy said, he looked afraid. I think those eyes mean something to him.

"Why do you look scared?"

"His eye color… It makes him seem like a supernatural being." Jude got angry.

"Well he isn't. He is my brother, not a werewolf." Jude looked highly defensive of Dusk.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I'm sorry. Now go to class. You are almost late." Timothy says to us. We practically ran to Math, we were almost late just by 30 seconds. Maddie and Chelsea just looked at us as we walked in and giggled. We sat next to them.

"We were held up by Timothy."

"Oh… we thought you guys were making out in the supply closet." Chelsea said. Jude and I shook our head.

"Really Chelsea? Really?" Michael said to her. He looked like he just walked into class himself.

"Oh that's where you were!" Maddie concluded and started to laugh. Jeremy and Michael blushed. "Sorry for embarrassing you." Maddie teased.

"Yeah, Yeah." Jeremy started, Michael finished with a sharp retort.

"You won't be missed at lunch when you go into the closet." That caused the girls to blush.

"Guys pay attention. It's the first day do you guys want to miss anything important?" Sarah said to us. We all replied sorry and focused on the teacher. Strange enough she's in all of our classes as well.

Lunch bell rang after our first extracurricular. We all crowded around a table. Kiera and the Foster sophomore's.

"How was your day Kiera?" I asked her. Her and her girlfriend was new to the school, she was sitting next to us. Her name was Lily.

"It's fine. The teachers are weird." Kiera says. We nodded our head saying we already know.

"Yea they are pretty weird." I noticed that Maddie and Chelsea were gone. They did sit with us earlier.

"You were right Michael. They are gone." I laughed. Michael just smirked. "I meant to ask. What idea did you get earlier today?" I asked him. Michael looked at me and gave me his signature grin.

"You'll see later in the year."

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

It's weird walking through this school building since I was in another school for the whole summer. I was walking outside because I had to get the cheer squad back. I was captain and Sean was Co-captain. He was going to help me find potential candidates for the squad. There was this one girl. She had purple hair in pig tails. She was a really good cheerleader. When I went to ask her to join, Sean stopped me.

"What are you doing…?"

"I was going to ask that girl," I point at her, "To join the squad. She did really well today and I'm prepared to pick her."

Sean looked at her then at me. "She's like you. She's a freshman however. Go tell her." I look at Sean, trying to understand "She's like you." I go up to her and poke her. She turns to me frightened but then calms down.

"Hey C-captain." She was a really timid girl. She liked being in the spotlight however when it came to cheerleading.

"Hey there…" I didn't get her name

"Fiona." She answers.

"Well Fiona… I have news for you."

"Oh no… I-I didn't m-make it didn't I?"

"Well quite the opposite, you made the team!" Fiona looked overjoyed.

"Hooray!" She gives me a hug and I hug her back. She then jumps at my touch.

"S-Sorry…" She looks at me like a lost puppy.

"It's fine. Are you ok?" She shakes her head and shows me her backside. It was burned scarred on one side of her. She was lucky that it didn't affect her front side. "I'm sorry." Fiona looked at me surprisingly.

"D-Does this mean I-I didn't m-make the S-Squad?" I shook my head.

"Nope! You still made it. I don't really care about that plus I have a share of scars myself." Showing her the scar on my arm. "I don't discriminate either so we can become friends… If you want of course." Fiona nodded her head vigorously.

"I want! I-I just re-recently moved h-here."

"Well I'm your new friend." I said smiling. I held out my hand. "I'm Dawn." She shook my hand.

"Thank you." She whispered silently looking up in the air.

**A/N: A lot of people seem to have a problem with all the kids moving in with the Fosters. I HAVE A PLAN FOR THEM! That's why I've been moving them in.**

**Song: Nightcore- How to be a Heartbreaker: Mariana and the Diamonds.**

**Thank you for reading! If you have any ideas please PM me.**


	21. Tragedy

**A/N: Yesterday's Episode was the .**

Chapter 21

(Michael's POV)

That idea I got earlier today? It's for a huge gathering. Everyone's parents come and see their kids and partake in the festivities. It all ends with a surprise from yours truly. Movie night and we get to be with our parents as well. I do miss seeing them every day but I do see them on the weekends. Jude and I were walking home together. We both stayed back at school for Choir rehearsal.

"Tell me your idea." I look at him. "What? I pay attention." I think about it for a moment.

"You can't tell anyone ok? I'm going to get everyone and their parents here. We will watch 2 movies I have in mind. It can be like another family day except bigger. I'm going to have Connor's mom be in the makings as well. We are going to get a new house so people who are bunking with others can have their own room. Sounds like a good idea?" Jude was pondering the thought.

"Yea it seems like a good idea. What movies are we going to watch?"

"Pitch Perfect and Lucy." Jude then smiled a big smile.

"That should be a good day. When will it happen?"

"Sometime in April. I can get all the parents involved by then and all the supplies."

"May I help..?" I nod my head.

I walk into the house to be greeted with emotional hugs.

"What's wrong…?" Lena took me into a separate room.

"Your Mom is not doing well… She was diagnosed with Breast Cancer." I couldn't believe what I heard.

"B-Breast C-Cancer…?" Jeremy walked into the room and sat next to me. He buried his face into my neck and continued crying. "W-Will she g-get better…?" I needed her to still be here because I still need to tell her I'm gay. Lena shook her head.

"She's still fighting but we don't think she's going to make it. We can drive you two," She points and Jeremy and I "Over to the hospital right now if you'd like." I couldn't control my tears. I nodded my head and Jeremy and I went over to the hospital. We arrived at her room and I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She says. When I walk in she brightens up. "Michael! Honey how are you?" She asks me. She can see my tear stained cheeks. I run to her hospital bed and give her a hug.

"I'm doing fine Mom."

"Who's your friend?" My mother says pointing. Jeremy gives her a shy smile.

"I'm Jeremy. Nice to meet you Mrs. Talon."

"Same goes to you." I had mustered up enough courage to tell her at this point.

"Hey mom… can I tell you something?" My mom looks at me then replies.

"Of course you can." I look at Jeremy and he walks over to me and takes my hand with his. I squeeze it then look at my mother.

"I'm Gay. Jeremy here is my Boyfriend." I say lifting our intertwined hands. My mom looked like she was about to cry. Here I am telling her something she doesn't approve of.

"Jeremy, take care of my son."

"What?" I say.

"Hun. I love you. You shouldn't have been ashamed to tell me earlier. I wish the circumstance would have been better but I understand why you told me now then later." She smiles through her tears. "Plus I can tell he's good for you." She says pointing at Jeremy, causing him to blush.

"I got stories to tell you then." I say smiling. Jeremy looks at me and blushes intensely. I kiss his cheek.

"You'll have to do it later. The doctor has to check on me right now." She says smiling at us both. I walk over to her and give her and Kiss. "Goodbye Michael."

"Goodbye mom. Keep fighting."

"I always do"

* * *

(Jude's POV)

I'm lying on the bed, Connor just went down on me. It's been a while doing this so we lost track on who was supposed to be the top and bottom. I volunteered myself as the bottom. Nobody was home so I was taking the time to get some "tension" out. Connor got up and grabbed a condom. He put it on and entered me. I gripped the bed sheets. I was screaming his name.

"Don't go louder or else the neighbors will be able to hear us." Connor teased. He wanted to make sure I'd be feeling this for a week. After a while he stopped because he just made the condom used now. We laid there in bed cuddling.

*Morning came*

"Ugh." I say getting up. It's the weekend. I could hardly walk. I throw my pillow at Connor. "I can hardly walk man. I'm so sore."

"You know you liked it." He said smiling at me. I couldn't but smile back at him. We showered and went downstairs. We find Chelsea and Jeremy talking downstairs. Maddie came in soon afterwards. They all looked frantic.

"What's going on I asked?" Jeremy noticed me and gave me a giant hug, crying into my shoulder. I patted his back.

"Michael is missing!"

**A/N: Cliffhanger time :D. Can you guys where Michael is..?**

**Song: Ego-Beyonce**


	22. The Day

**A/N: Cilffhanger solved :3**

Chapter 22

(Connor's POV)

We spent a whole day looking for Michael. He was nowhere to be found. I had a few ideas on where he would be. I looked on the soccer fields he wasn't there. He did come to school but whenever we see him he would ignore us or walk past us. Jeremy was worried about him. At one time he wasn't at school. That threw us into a frenzy. I asked Lena if we could get off school during lunch to go to the hospital. She allowed us because she knew how much we cared about Michael. We arrived there and found Michael crying outside his mother's room. Jeremy threw his arms around him crying.

"Please… Don't scare me like that. I was worried sick about you."

"M-My mother… S-S-She's dead." He bursts into a fit of uncontrollable sobs.

"W-What about your father…?" I ask.

"He died in Afghanistan… I'm an orphan now." Stef walks into the hospital.

"We just got the news." She pulls Michael into a motherly hug. "We are willing to adopt you. If you like." Michael looks Stef in the eye.

"I-I would like that." Michael tries to calm down.

*Fast forward a few days to the funeral*

This is my second funeral I've been to. Stef's father was the first one. I was poorly composed however since Michael's mother was a second mother to me. Michael has a Sister to stay at the house luckily so we won't have to sell the house. After the funeral we went back home. Michael had to be ready for his adoption day tomorrow. He went straight to his room, Jeremy followed. It was now dinner time so we decided to make Michael's favorite food to cheer him up. Weirdly enough, his favorite food is also the favorite of Jesus. There were ribs on the table waiting for him. I went to go get him and Jeremy out of their room.

I walked in on them having sex, I forgot to knock. Oops!

* * *

(Michael's POV)

"Connor get out! We'll be down for dinner in a minute." I say to him. He caught Jeremy and I giving each other blowjobs. My cheeks were a bright red.

"Sorry, I forgot to lock the door…" I say bashfully. I was rubbing the back of my head.

"It's fine. I am a bit peckish…" Jeremy says getting up. He gives me a kiss on the cheek, gets dressed then walks downstairs. I take more time then him. I had to get composed in front of my new family. Tomorrow was the day I was going to get adopted and I honestly can't wait. I get dressed myself and walk downstairs. I get greeted with hugs and kisses on the cheek. I look in front of me and I find ribs upon ribs. My mood brightens.

"You guys cooked ribs?!" I say excitedly. Stef nods her head.

"We wanted today to be special. Tomorrow was already special enough." Stef laughed.

I dug into a piece. It's spicy but it has enough barbeque on in that it wouldn't be a problem.

"It's Delicious! Thank you."

"No problem!" I hear Jude say. He's sitting with Maddie, Chelsea, and Con.

"Did you guys all make this for me…?" I ask. Jude nods his head.

"Yep! We all knew how you liked your ribs. So we made them!" I gave Jude a hug.

"Thank you." Jude just nods his head and we all dig in.

*The next day*

Jeremy wakes me up.

"Come on! You have to get ready now don't you?" My mind kickstarts when he says "ready."

"Shit what time is it?!" I look at the time. _9:00_. I run and grab my formal clothing then run into the shower. Jeremy comes into the shower as well. We help bathe each other then I put on my clothes and walk downstairs. Breakfast was already made. It was special too. It had "Adoption day" on the pancakes. They were chocolate chips. Jeremy comes downstairs in his fancy attire as well.

"Why are you dressed up?" I asked him. It dawns on me why but it was a little too late.

"Well… Family and friends can go see you get adopted. Since we are "Friends," He emphasizes friends, "I thought I would go." He kisses me.

"Alright." I grab a pancake and eat it. He does the same. By the time we are done everyone in the house is dressed up and we drive over to the courtroom. There we go into the room and I get sign a document saying that I would like to be adopted by the Fosters. We all then line up for pictures. Con, Jeremy, Maddie, Chelsea and Dawn all were included in the pictures because they were part of the household plus Stef convinced the photographer to let them. Con goes next to Jude while Jeremy takes his place next to me. Maddie, Chelsea and Dawn go towards Mariana. We all smile for the picture.

We all then go back home and have some leftover ribs. We through a party and I decided that we could watch a movie I had brought from my house. _Teen Beach Movie. _There was a girl on there that looked exactly like Callie.

It was a day to remember.

**A/N: Surprise :P **

**Song- Human Nature -Glee version**


	23. A Party

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I was with friends a lot last week and I had a huge Writers block but I'm back with more Drama and Romance. Happy Foster Monday!**

**I don't own the fosters but I do own some of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 23.

(Jude's POV)

"Dude you are so screwed!" Sarah says to me.

"No I'm not." I said. My words were slurred and my vision was blurry. Sarah shook her head and sighed.

"I'll go round up the rest of the kids and call Callie to take us home." I got scared.

"NOOOOO. Don't call my sister. Call Mariana or Jesus." I screamed. It's one of the first times I didn't call Mariana "Mari."

"I got it. Let me round up the rest of y'all." Sarah said. "I can't believe this happened." I heard her murmur.

*Flashback to the day before.*

"Hey Jude!" Wendy says to me. She was with Jack and Mandy. She was a "popular" kid and I'm not.

"Uh… Hey Wendy what's up…?" I asked curiously.

"I'm having a party. I was wondering if you and your friends wanted to go. It's sophomores and juniors only. The middleclass guys and gals should celebrate right?" I looked at her. I was very surprised she was inviting me to this party.

"Is this a set up?" I said skeptically. "I mean we hardly talk so…" Wendy shook her head.

"I'm inviting everyone. I don't care where your social status is. Just come to the party and have fun!" She said. I smiled.

"Sure. Just give me the details and I'll see what I can do." Wendy nodded and wrote on a piece of paper her address.

"It's tomorrow." I nod my head saying I understand her. "See you there." She smiles then leaves.

I walk back home with the usual people. I told everyone about the party and everyone totally agreed with it. We would have Callie drive us there. Stef and Lena trust us all to be there without a chaperone since we are very "Mature" or so they say. This should be a very good party.

*Next day few hours before the first flashback*

We arrived at Wendy's house. First impression she's rich as fuck. Second impression the house is huge!

"Hey you guys! Welcome to my humble abode." Wendy greeted us. I see people dancing with red solo cups. There was the smell of smoke in the air. I think people were doing drugs here as well. It is a party as well. I laid down the ground rules to my friends. Kiera and Sarah wasn't included because they weren't part of the household.

"Rule 1. We'll only have one drink. If we come home drunk Stef will get Mike and kill us. Rule 2. No drugs. Once again, Stef will kill us, Lena would probably do it to. Rule 3. No smoking. I don't want our family to suffer because we decided to smoke. Got it?" Everyone nods their head. "If any of the above rules are broken then we must tell Kiera and Sarah, if they aren't intoxicated or high, and have them call someone and take us all home." I say. "Now let's go have fun!" We all dispersed into different sections of the house. I decided to hang with Sarah since I knew she wouldn't be doing all that other stuff. I grabbed a cup. I wanted to get my one drink out of the way.

"Are you sure you want to do that Jude?"

"I'm only having one drink, I probably won't even like it." I took a sip. I literally ate my words. It tasted really good. "Never mind. I do like it." I laughed. I was still going to abide from my rules. I drank the rest of my drink then left the kitchen. Wendy's house was like, Paradise. She had a pool and other things that you wouldn't see in a regular house. I decided to go to her bowling alley she had and bowl there. I was surprised to not find none of the family there but I didn't care. I beat my opponents then went to find Connor, I wanted to dance with him. I first found Michael and Jeremy. They were holding each other hands dancing.

"Have you guys seen Connor…?" I asked them.

"Upstairs!" Michael answered. He didn't seemed hammered or stoned and neither did Jeremy. Glad they followed the rules. I went upstairs and searched each room. You wouldn't believe where I found him. In a bedroom, making out with some guy. I went to brake them up and Connor just laughed.

"Come on Judd. Lighten up!" Connor said. He never calls me "Judd"

"You are stoned as fuck Connor. We have to get out of here." Connor looks at me then shook his head.

"Nah. I like it here. Now get out you're ruining my fun." Connor pushed me out. I was furious. I bet you would have been able to see steam coming out of my ears. I went downstairs and drank. I drank my anger away. After a while it didn't matter. I went to where people were dancing and danced up on people. Connor wanted to have fun? So do I. I see him lead the guy he was making out with back down the steps and he saw me grinding up on some guy.

"Jude! What are you doing?!" He said. It's like he wasn't high anymore.

"You wanted to have fun didn't you..? You wanted that guy in that bedroom then me. I wanted to hang out with you but you pushed me away to have your "Fun."

"Jude-."

"Go have fun. You know you want too." He left and I just continued dancing and drinking.

Wow that was a mistake.

* * *

(Sarah's POV)

It's up to me to find all of the Foster family plus Kiera. I went to find her first. She could help me round up everyone else. I left Jude down and told him to stay. I found Kiera dancing, she wasn't drunk.

"Kiera! I need your help. Jude's drunk as heck and we need to find everyone else. I'll call Mariana right now so she can at least drive down here and wait." Kiera nodded her head and went to check outside. I checked upstairs first. I found Maddie and Chelsea easily. They smelled of smoke and Maddie's voice was hoarse. At least Jude won't be the only one who will get in trouble.

"Go to Jude. He's outside on the steps. Make sure he stays there. He is Drunk." I say to them and they nodded. I continued upstairs and found Michael and Jeremy. They were just about to get high before I found them. They did however reek of Alcohol. They were in the last room of the upstairs. "Alright you two follow me. We need to get you downstairs and on the steps." Jeremy giggled as Michael tickled him. I sighed. I got them outside in one piece then continued searching throughout the house. The only person we were missing was Connor. He wasn't dancing in the kitchen nor in the basement. When I went outside. Kiera was heading inside.

"Did you find Connor? I found everyone else." Kiera shook her head. I was worried. Where is Connor?

"I'm going to check outside again. He may be hiding." I say. Kiera nodded. I went into the extra rooms Wendy had. She had a laser tag arena. He wasn't in there. I checked everywhere and couldn't find him. There was 2 pools. One where the party was and one where there wasn't. I checked the unpopulated pool. I find him there. He looks like he's been crying and then he got up and walked towards the pool water.

_Please don't do it. Don't jump into-._ I started to think. He had jumped into the pool. I literally ran jumped into the pool and pulled him up.

"Connor! What are you thinking?!" I say. I worried about him.

"I fucked up so badly. I fucked up." He said crying into my shoulder. We got out the pool and dried ourselves. "Tell me what happened." I ask him. I was trying to get him to calm down.

"I-I got high then I went and made out with this other guy which was a mistake because Jude wanted to hang out with me at the time and at one point I decided I wanted to dance with this guy." He said. He was talking pretty fast. "I found Jude dancing provocatively and I confronted him. He was furious at me. I'm the reason he drank so much at the party. He hates me now because I cheated on him and I didn't notice. He wouldn't have cared if I all the sudden." He makes a motion with his hands. "Poof, disappear." This must be a side effect for him of the pot. Depression and suicidal thoughts. I wonder what I'm going to have to tell Stef and Lena and Connor's mom.

"Connor. You have other people who love you. What about them?"

"I want Jude. In the future I want us to get married and raise a family like the Fosters. I can't do that with him made at me." He started to cry again. I looked at the time. We spent a long while talking. Kiera was probably worried.

"We need to go. I called Mari and she should be here any minute now. Come on." I say holding out my hand. "Everyone has already been gathered." He took my hand.

"I don't want Jude to be mad at me anymore. I don't know how that would happen. I just want to disappear from his life. I probably make it a living hell. I'm annoying and…" He continued to list off what he thinks he is when he isn't. We reach where everyone is. Connor walks to Maddie and Chelsea. They were on the far side of Jude. Jude wasn't even paying attention to him. Mari pulled up and got the family loaded into the car.

"Thank you Mariana." I told her what happened to who, leaving out Connor and Jude's scene. Mariana was prepared for all this. She gave gum to the drunk people, Food to Connor who immediately devoured it in a hurry and a spray for the Girls. Jude couldn't stop looking at Connor. He looked sad because he wasn't sitting next to him. Connor thought it was for the best. We got everyone home and I told Stef and Lena what happened. Boy were they PISSED. They decided to wait till tomorrow to punish them. Kiera and I stayed the night to make sure everyone was ok. I went upstairs to Jude and Connor there to find Jude crying.

"What's wrong Jude?" Jude looks up at me then a hug.

"Connor isn't speaking to me…" He said, his voiced still slurred.

"He will don't worry." I said, _I'll make him if that's the last thing I do. _I think. Jude nods his head and fakes a smile.

"He will won't he? Thank you for reassuring me." I can tell he wasn't happy and I went to talk to Connor who was in his Mothers room.

"Talk to Jude." I say to him. Connor looked back up to me.

"And say what? He sort of hates me right now."

"Say you're sorry and he doesn't."

"How do you know that he isn't?" He asks me. I looked at him.

"I'm his best friends, He tells me almost everything." I shoo him into Jude's room. When he looks up at the door he looks at Connor, look at his magazine then looks back at Connor and hugs him, giving him kisses everywhere.

"Please don't scare me like that. I thought I did something bad." Jude says. Connor looks at him

"I'm sorry for causing a fright" He says. I look at his arm and found little red marks. I decided that he would tell me later. Along with an explanation.

* * *

**A/N: What are those red marks? Guesses anyone? Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

**Song: Time to say Goodbye: Rwby.**


	24. Depression and Cheating

**Warning!: Self-Harm is in this chapter and is not meant to trigger anything.**

* * *

Chapter 24A

(Stef's POV)

"What are we going to do with our kids?" I asked my wife. It's really surprising to see the people we are supposed to take care of hammered and high and all smoky. Connor and Jude seemed to get the worst of it. Jude was drunk while Connor got high; that's what we had heard from Sarah. Tomorrow when we dish out the punishments we are going to do it one by one. They all did something different so they get different punishments. We'd start off with our own children then move on from there. Sarah and Kiera stayed to keep them company. They were also going to help with the recovery effort of the boys. Sarah took Connor while Kiera took the drunk ones. When I woke up the next day I went to go talk to Connor. He went to sleep in his mother's room so Jude can recover from his hangover the next day. When I walked in I find him crying with a sharpened candy cane. He had red marks on his skin.

"Connor!" I gasped. I didn't want to deal with depression right now. Connor looked at me then back at the candy cane on his skin. He then started to actually eat the cane and turned to me.

"I'm sorry Mom… I didn't mean for you to see that!" He said sobbing.

"Does Jude know…?" I asked him. I was hoping he did so he can help him. Connor shook his head.

"No. I started yesterday…" He paused for a moment to catch his breath and his thoughts. "I cheated on Jude at the party." That surprised me.

"Why?" Connor looked at me.

"I was high as fuck"

"Mouth young man"

"Sorry… but it was true." He looked at me. "I wouldn't be surprised if he stopped liking me…"

"Connor," I put my arm around him. "My son is a very forgiving person. I know for sure he still likes you." I was speaking the truth. By this time Sarah had came into the room.

"Is this a bad time…?" She asked.

"Nope. Sarah did you know about this?" I point at Connor's arm. Sarah bit her lip then nodded her head.

"I learned yesterday after Jude and Connor made up. I saw the marks on his arm when they hugged and inquired about it."

"Can you tell me what happened yesterday? I want to hear from both of you."

I learned what happened between Connor and Jude. From the cheating to Connor's suicide attempt. It was a lot to take in.

"Thank you for saving my future son-in-law Sarah." I say. Connor's eyes brighten up a bit.

"You're saying if I proposed to Jude, I have your consent…?" I nodded my head and smiled.

"Of course you do. I want you and Jude to be happy and one way that you guys are happy is obviously in each other." Connor flashed me a smile. "I want you to stop with all this depression stuff now. Go talk to Jude. I'm sure he misses you."

"What about his Hangover…?" Connor asked me.

"We don't know if he has one. I'll go check right now if you'd like." Connor nodded and I left him with Sarah. I knock on Jude's door.

"Wake up honey I need to speak to you!"

"One moment mom!" He says. A few seconds later he opens up the door. "What's up?" He doesn't have a hangover at least.

"I need to speak to you about something that happened at the party." Jude looked confused.

"About what?" He asked. I was contemplating if I should bring it up. I'm sure he'd remember it but I'd have to give him a "Pre-quiz"

"How much do you love Connor?" I asked him. Jude didn't even think about it.

"A lot. From the moon and back"

"What if he did something wrong…? How much would you love him then?" I asked again, he didn't think about it.

"Nothing would change. I don't want to lose him at all."

"Well honey I'm sure you don't remember from yesterday but he cheated on you…" His facial expressions doesn't change. It's be serious this whole time.

"I know. I remember everything that happened at the party…" Jude says reluctantly.

"I went and talked to him about it. He wanted to tell you but I decided to say it for him." Jude nods.

"Are you ok Jude?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I had cheated on him as well…"

* * *

**A/N: I'm splitting this up. I was thinking about having Both Stef and Lena's POV in this chapter but decided to upload them one at a time. Stef is first then Lena.**

**Song: Aha! ~Cover from Pentatonix**


	25. Guilt

**A/N: Here's the Second half of the Last chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 24B

(Lena's POV)

I finished dishing out the punishments to Michael, Jeremy, Chelsea and Maddie when I noticed that Stef hasn't finished dealing the punishment to Jude and Connor. I found her alone with Jude and Jude was crying.

"What's wrong Jude?" I asked him. Stef looked up at me.

"I'll tell you later hon. Jude needs a moment to himself." Stef said, Jude nodded his head and put his head on the pillow. Stef and I left.

"What happened? Does he have a hangover?" Stef shook her head.

"Guilt"

* * *

(Jude's POV)

*Flashback to him telling Stef*

I was dancing in the middle of a crowd and a few guys came into the circle and danced with me. One of them was Jack and he is mighty fine. He had his attention on me at the party. Before Sarah had found me I was kissing Jack and he was allowing me to. My hands traveled down to his pants.

"Let's go find somewhere private." I said drunkenly. Jack stop me.

"You have a boyfriend Jude. I don't do cheating."

"Right… My boyfriend has the right to cheat but I don't." Jack saw the way he looked at me when he say me rubbing up on others.

"He regrets doing that. You should know that." I shook my head.

"No he doesn't. If he did then when he saw me when I saw him he would have been all apologetic but he wasn't." I launch myself onto Jack. "Now kiss me." Connor walks in. I just let him stop and stare. He then runs outside and leaves me to myself smirking at Jack. We share a make out session before he leaves and then Sarah finds me.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

(Lena's POV)

"We need to speak to them both. I don't want them to have that awkward moment between them both." I say.

"Wait there is more!" Stef says. I nodded my head, "Connor is very depressed and started to self-harm himself. I think it's a side effect from the drug usage." I gasped then ran into Connor's mother room. I find him with Sarah. I took Connor's hand and moved the sleeve from his sweatshirt up. I saw the marks. I pulled Connor into a hug. I ask Sarah to leave the room

"Please, talk to someone if you think about doing this stuff ok? I don't want to lose someone under my care or my future son-in-law either." Connor chuckled a little bit. "This isn't anything to laugh about."

"I'm laughing because Mom said the same thing." Connor said smiling. "She doesn't want to lose her future Son-in-law either." I ruffle his hair.

"You're a good kid. We don't want you to be hurt."

"Well Jude and I hurt each other…" Connor starts. I hold up my hand.

"Put it behind you. You and Jude need to reconcile with each other. Jude feels bad as well you know?"

"H-He does?" Connor manages to say. "When he was kissing Jack he didn't seem to feel bad."

"He does. He's in his room crying right now. I'm sure he would want to see you. Want to go talk to him now?" I ask him. Connor shook his head no.

"I'll do it later today, it'll be on my time." He smirks. He then looks at me, "Can I borrow some money? I'm going to go to the store and buy something for Sarah and Kiera for taking care of us." I can tell that was half true. He was planning something but I gave him the money.

"Don't go spending the money all on one thing you hear?" Connor nods his head then leaves.

"Where's Connor going?" Stef comes into the room.

"He's going to buy thank you presents for Kiera and Sarah but I think he's also buying an apology gift for our Jude."

"That's thoughtful of him." She smiles and kisses me.

"I heard my name!" Sarah comes downstairs.

"Yea. We were talking about asking you to help make dinner for everyone. How does that sound?" Stef thinks of quickly. Sarah thinks for a moment.

"I'll ask my parents if I can stay for an extra day." She then walks off.

"Nice quick thinking" I whisper to Stef and kiss her.

I hope Connor comes home before dinner. If he wants to surprise everyone that would be the time.

"Connor will be safe and home before dinner. Don't worry hon." Stef said.

"Let's hope your right." I say to her.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think Connor will buy for all of them? **

**If you don't know Jack he's one of Wendy's Friends. A lot of you guys didn't really like that I had Jude cheat when Connor did the same X3.**

**Reviews are appreciated :)**

**Song: Bang Bang: Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj**


	26. For right now

I will be putting this Story on hold for a moment. I'm having other ideas in my head for another story plus I also want to make a spin off story for Dusk's life. So for right now, This is will be put on Hiatus


End file.
